


It'll Always Be You

by ClaraSophia



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Comforting Alec, Emotional Hurt, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Healing, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Siblings, Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood, Sick Magnus Bane, Smut, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Supportive Jace Wayland, forced engagement
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraSophia/pseuds/ClaraSophia
Summary: Soulmate AU, where people can only see colors when they met their soulmates.Problem was, Alec could see colors since he could remember.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, ma - Relationship
Comments: 84
Kudos: 321





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys :)  
> I'm back with my second fanfic, a soulmate AU.  
> It will follow the events of the show but not necessarily in the same order as it happened there.  
> I really hope you like, the story, please, drop a kudo or comment if you do ♥  
> And, last but not least, I want to mention once more that english isn't my first language.
> 
> Have a great weekend ♥

Magnus was fucked. 

Definitely fucked.

He'd always thought, the moment he'd find his soulmate, everything would fall into place. That he would love him or her from the first second. That they could share their lives, could be _together_ in a relationship. He wouldn't mind complications, as long as they could be together. And he also didn't mind waiting for many centuries, as long as they would find each other.

But well, life, as always, laughed at his hopeless romantic thoughts. 

It was a casual Friday afternoon in the year 1990, when Magnus opened the door to his loft, letting Maryse Lightwood inside. A woman he'd hoped to never see again. 

Valentine was defeated, and she'd just given birth to her first child about a year ago. A boy as far as Magnus knew. 

But well, he couldn't care less about the Lightwood family or any other Shadowhunter.

Magnus wasn't very fond of Maryse and Robert Lightwood. Would never be. Quite the opposite, to be honest. 

They had a history that wasn't very...delightful. With them being former members of the Circle, it wasn't a surprise. 

But Magnus also wasn't an asshole who declined his help when needed. And so he let her in, greeting her with as much empathy as he could muster.

"Mr. Bane," Maryse greeted him, she didn't look him directly into the eyes. And why should she? He was a Downworlder, less worthy. 

Of course, she wouldn't make eye contact with Magnus.

She, despite everything she'd done, to him as well, was a beautiful woman, even in Magnus' eyes. 

She had long black hair, a skinny figure, and blue eyes, as he was told. Something, Magnus had always loved to see. His favorite combination. And yet, Magnus didn't know if it genuinely was the color of her eyes. 

Because Magnus hadn't met his soulmate until now. And that was why he couldn't see any color other than black and white...well and grey. Living for so many centuries, Magnus sometimes started to wonder if he would ever meet his soulmate.

But back to the woman in front of him. Magnus couldn't allow himself to get lost in his melancholy thoughts. There were only a few mere people who knew about this. And Maryse Lightwood would never be one of them.

Nothing else besides her beauty was appealing to recognize about Maryse Lightwood. She had a terrible character, or at least that was what Magnus remembered of her. And he definitely didn't want to change his mind about her, or her husband.

Magnus sighed inwardly, waving his hand to welcome her inside his home. Carrying a small bundle with her, Maryse stepped into the loft. Looking around the room, she pressed her lips together in a thin line. It was evident that she wanted to be here as much as Magnus wished to have her in his loft. Well, at least at this point, they were equal.

"What can I do for you?" Magnus asked as he took the lead, walking into the direction of his living room. 

"I need a spell or a potion to protect my son. Alec." 

_Please._

_Thank you._

Magnus rolled his eyes and turned his back at Maryse, preparing a drink for himself, not bothering to ask her if she wanted something as well. 

_Shadowhunters._

"To protect him from what?" He asked instead of judging Maryse, turning around to face the woman. Taking a sip from his drink, Magnus watched, waiting for an answer.

"He's getting sick very fast. I...I can't bear losing him," Maryse answered, holding her head as high as possible as she pressed her son against her chest. And for the first time, Magnus felt something like sympathy for the woman in front of him.

"Let me see, what I can do for him," Magnus recommended, placing his drink on the table beside him. He held his hands out then, earning a skeptical look from Maryse.

"I have to look at him if you want me to help him. Don't you worry, Mrs. Lightwood, I won't bite. I already had lunch," Magnus half-heartedly joked as he waited for the woman to give him her son. 

But yet, Maryse was hesitant. 

Did she honestly think that warlocks ate children? She couldn't be so simple-minded. 

Once more fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Magnus tried his best to be as patient and assuring as possible.

"Will you give him to me? You can stay right beside me. _Just in case._ " 

Magnus hated that he had to persuade Maryse for that. 

That she thought he would hurt an innocent child. 

But yet, what else would he think? That a Shadowhunter would trust him or any other Downworlder? 

He fought back a snort.

"Yes...yes, of course," Maryse eventually answered, finally loosening the grip on his son, handing him over into Magnus beringed fingers.

Magnus took the child, carefully turned him around, and looked at him.

And well, that exactly was the moment, Magnus Bane knew he was fucked.

Big, beautiful hazel-colored eyes were looking back at him in wonder. The boy was wrapped into a blue blanket. 

_A. Blue. Blanket. Hazel. Eyes._

_Fuck._

Magnus couldn't speak as he looked at little Alexander Lightwood. The one and only.

His soulmate. 

Magnus lost his control for a moment. His demon mark - cat-like golden eyes - flashed up as he watched the little boy in his arms for a while longer than apparently necessary.

"Is something wrong with him?"

Maryse's voice finally brought him out of his stupor. 

Magnus cleared his voice, glamouring his eyes before turning to look back at Maryse. And yes, her eyes were blue. Not that that was necessary right now, but well, Magnus couldn't help but check.

"No. He'll be fine. Give me a minute, and I'll prepare something for him. Give it to him with his next food, and you won't have to worry about him getting sick anymore."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face as Magnus gave Alec back to his mother.

"Thank you, Mr. Bane. Honestly."

Usually, he would be surprised by a thank you from a Shadowhunter. But today, Magnus was just glad that he could keep his attitude up and press a: "You're welcome," through his gritted teeth.

Magnus turned around, walking away from the woman. 

From his soulmate. 

He exhaled a shaky breath as soon as he was far away enough for Maryse to not recognize. And while he was preparing a potion, he couldn't stop to think.

There was no way in hell and heaven that he would have a chance to get together with his soulmate. With Alexander about to become a Shadowhunter in the future and Magnus being a Warlock - a Downworlder with demon blood running through his veins, Magnus knew that they wouldn't ever have a chance. Knowing what had happened in the past with Downworlders and Shadowhunters, who were soulmates, Magnus knew that he had to protect Alec from that. That he had to keep his distance to the only person that was made for him.

And it fucking broke Magnus' heart.

He went to see his friends after Maryse had left. 

Catarina and Ragnor. 

He'd told them everything that had happened, and they honestly tried to comfort him, but nothing worked.

The pain in his heart would never ease, as long as he would live. Magnus simply knew that.

* * *

* * *

Alec Lightwood always wondered what it was to finally find and be together with his soulmate. To be happy with the person you love.

Everyone told him that when a person found their soulmate, they would finally be able to see colors.

Problem was, Alec could see colors since he could remember. 

Bright and wonderful. 

It was in his dreams that Alec, since being a child, saw those golden cat-like eyes. The most beautiful thing he'd ever seen until now.

And that led him to one conclusion. 

He already must've met his soulmate. Alec didn't even waste time with the thought about not having one. It happened from time to time, yes. 

But not with him. 

That was what he thought for many years until he stopped seeing the beautiful eyes in his dreams.

And now, being in his early twenties, Alec started to consider that perhaps, he didn't have a soulmate, despite his hopes. 

Maybe the Angels punished him for being gay. 

For having a crush on Jace, his parabatai. 

Perhaps he was supposed to be alone for the rest of his life, watching his siblings and beloved once finding their soulmates and having their happily ever after.

Just as he started to try and accept the thought of being alone for the rest of his life, he began to see them again. Golden eyes, flashing up right in front of him as soon as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Alec knew that this meant something. But what? Which person had such magical eyes?

Alec looked out for them. On every mission. No scratch that. 

_All the time._

He desperately wanted to meet the person, the eyes belonged to. Alec wasn't someone to be alone for the rest of his life. And he also refused to get married to someone who wasn't his soulmate. Like his parents. 

Even if he wasn't out of the closet yet, Alec knew that his soulmate was out there, waiting for him.

* * *

* * *

When Magnus saw Alexander Lightwood for the first time since he held him as a baby, he was a grown man. 

And _holy shit_ , he was the most beautiful creature walking on earth.

Magnus was at his club, the Pandemonium, accompanied by people he honestly didn't care much about anymore the moment he saw Alexander. 

It was as if his eyes were suddenly glued to him. And though the club was full of people, Alexander stood them all out. 

Everything stood still as he watched him walking through the crowd, accompanied by his parabatai, Jace Wayland. His sister, Isabelle, also joined them. 

Of course, Magnus had kept an eye on Alec through all those years, making sure that he was doing well. But he'd done it through Catarina, Dot, or Ragnor, not being able to face Alec more than necessary. 

And he'd done pretty well. 

Until today.

It still hurt a lot to know that he could never be in a loving relationship with Alec. Nevertheless, Magnus knew everything about the Shadowhunter that was documented and what his friends had told him. And that was why Magnus also knew that he was looking out for him. Or, more so, his eyes. 

Magnus didn't know how Alexander might have remembered them. He'd been not much older than a year when they met. But somehow, their connection must've been more profound than even Magnus knew could be. He comprehended that sometimes, soulmates were able to remember their very first meeting. But Magnus didn't know that this also was meant for a child.

Following every grand move, until Alec was out of his sight, Magnus forgot everything around him. Even the drink in his hand.

Having seen Alec made his heart heavy, his excellent mood disappear.

The familiar sting in his heart hurt just as much as almost 20 years ago. 

Magnus was done with this evening. 

He emptied his glass and left the party without another word.

* * *

* * *

So. 

Jace had found his soulmate. 

Clary Fray. No, Clary Fairchild.

Duh. 

Alec couldn't even force himself to be happy for his parabatai. As hard as he tried. And he really wanted to be happy for him. 

But goddamnit. This girl was just so fucking annoying.

And when his sister found her soulmate only hours later, Alec was done. 

Honestly. 

Could it get worse? 

"Impossible," Alec muttered to himself as he waited for Clary and Jace to come back from the Silent Brothers.

Isabelle was with Simon, her newfound soulmate who happened to be the most nerve-wracking human on this goddamn earth aside from Clary, doing whatever they were doing. 

Alec honestly didn't want to know.

And when said Simon was kidnapped by the Vampire clan of Brooklyn hours later, Alec knew that it could get fucking worse. How were two people able to bring so much chaos into his life within a few hours?

His mood was impossibly bad when he and Isabelle made their way into the Hotel Dumort as a fucking distraction so that Clary and Jace could save Simon from the Vampires. 

Since Clary and Simon had come into their lives, everything had turned upside down, that was for sure. And all Alec could do was lashing out at both of them, including Jace. 

Only his sister kept him as calm as possible.

Jace did everything imaginable to help Clary getting her memories back. He put her over everything and everyone.

And now they had to find a warlock. The High Warlock of Brooklyn, to be accurate. 

Magnus Bane. 

Alec had heard a lot about him but hadn't been lucky enough to meet him by now. And that was why his curiosity was the only reason why Alec actually joined his siblings and Clary on their crazy mission to find the warlock.

At the Downworlder rave, Magnus was gone too fast, fleeing from the Circle through a portal, as soon as they appeared. 

But for once since she'd appeared out of nowhere, Clary was useful, and they were able to follow him.

Right in time, though. 

Valentine's men had found the place, Magnus and many other warlocks were hiding.

The moment, Alec found him, he was fighting a member of Valentine's Circle.

"Your cats' eyes will be a nice addition to my collection."

Wait, what?! Cat's eyes?

Alec put the thought aside, having no time to think about it at the moment. 

Saving the High Warlock of Brooklyn was more relevant.

Shooting an arrow at Valentine's Circle member's leg, Alec came closer, leaving the rest for Magnus. He waved his arms graciously and fired his magic at the man. He was knocked out fast, slumping to the ground with a loud thud.

Turning around to check the room for more of Valentines' Circle members, Alec, still in a lousy mood, muttered: "Well done."

"More like medium-rare," was the answer Alec became. And the voice was...well, like music to his ears. 

Surprised, he turned back around at Magnus, who was looking at him, his expression unreadable before he apparently pulled himself together and stepped closer to Alec. It seemed hesitant, but only for a moment.

"I'm Magnus. I don't think we've been formally introduced."

And Alec couldn't fucking help himself but smile. And it wasn't just a simple, polite smile he used to throw at other people. 

No. 

Alec felt his whole fucking face lighting up as he looked at Magnus while answering him. His lousy mood fastly forgotten, he also took one step closer to the warlock.

"Alec."

And Magnus? He just smiled back all so tenderly, making Alec blush in an instant. 

Wait...blush? Him? 

What by the Angels was going on with him?

"Well, uhm, we uhm...should really...uhm, probably get...you know..." Alec stuttered out, gesturing in the direction where his siblings were waiting for him. 

He'd never stuttered. 

Never. 

But there was something about Magnus that made him feel like a fucking teenager.

"Right." Magnus was fast to agree, nodding in understanding as another slight smile crossed his lips. "We should...join the party."

"Right," Alec replied, looking at Magnus once more. Feeling another smile making it's way to his face, Alec was fast to turn around and almost ran away from Magnus. 

What the hell was wrong with him? 

* * *

* * *

Magnus was back at his home. After the disaster, Clary had brought with her, and the final loss of her memory, Magnus hadn't heard from the Shadowhunters for a few days. Not that he minded at all. Magnus actually enjoyed the peace.

He liked Clary a lot. 

She was the only child, he'd come to see growing up. 

Clary had become a lovely young woman. But yet, she'd brought nothing but trouble with her.

Having a drink, Magnus was about to sit down and simply do nothing other than petting his cat, his wards announced visitors...Shadowhunter. And...a werewolf?

Suddenly curious, Magnus waved his hand and let the doors to his loft pop open. And that exactly was the moment Clary, Jace, Simon, and Luke Garroway struggled to get inside.

Quickly, Magnus made his way over to the three and helped Jace, placing Luke, who obviously was wounded severely onto his couch.

"What happened?" He asked in between, lifting his hands to ease Luke's pain. Blue magic spilled out of his fingers, surrounding Luke, who calmed down in an instant.

"Alpha bite," Clary exclaimed frantically, taking Luke's hand in his. "Can you help him?" She asked desperately as Luke started to groan in pain once more.

Of course, Magnus could help. It would merely need a potion and his magic. A lot of it.

Well...one more look at Luke told him that he would need strength...his soulmate's power to be accurate. 

It didn't often happen that soulmates needed each other so much. But since he'd seen Alec a few days ago, Magnus had this strange feeling in his gut. It was his body, his very soul who was craving for his soulmate. And his magic did the same. He couldn't do anything without thinking about Alexander.

And because of the fact that Magnus wanted Luke to be alive, he went to Jace.

"I need some ingredients. And I need Alexander," he told a surprised Jace, before handing him a list with the things he would need.a

"Why Alec?"

"Virgin energy," Magnus answered solemnly. It wasn't the truth, but Magnus couldn't and wouldn't admit to anyone that he needed Alec at his side because he was his soulmate. No Shadowhunter could know. 

And Jace only shrugged, occupied with other things. Things, Magnus didn't care about. He took the list and pulled out his cellphone to call his parabatai.

Magnus didn't know what he was telling Alexander, he quickly turned around and crossed the room. Waving his hands, Magnus brought all the ingredients he would need to a table and started to prepare the potion.

An hour later, Magnus already felt drained. Luke was in a lot of pain, and Magnus poured all of his magic into him to keep him alive. 

Where, by the hell were Jace and Simon?

"I'm running out of magic!" Magnus panted, standing over Luke, holding his hands high, letting wave over wave of magic pouring into a groaning Luke. 

Clary, who Magnus had already told how to put the last ingredients into the potion, desperately looked at him.

"What do we do?"

"I can't leave him. You have to feed the potion to Luke as soon as you prepared him," Magnus told Clary through gritted teeth, unable to even look at her. He honestly was barely holding himself up.

"What about you?"

"I hold on as long as I can," Magnus almost shouted, trying desperately to stay his ground. He'd seen many Alpha bites before. But this one, by far, was the worst he'd ever helped with.

It didn't take much longer before Magnus started to sway and feel dizzy. He wouldn't last much longer. 

And just when he thought that his legs gave out. 

But instead of sinking to the ground, Magnus felt hands on his shoulders, steadying him, holding him firmly. 

Bending his head weakly to the direction he assumed the person holding him, Magnus saw Alexander watching him with a worried expression.

"Help me," Magnus murmured, breathing heavily. "I need your strength." 

Holding out his beringed hand, he saw Alec nodding through his blurred vision. Alec took Magnus' hand and squeezed it gently.

"Take what you need."

They shared an in-depth look. Almost as if to look into each others' soul, before Magnus gratefully smiled at him.

Alec, standing behind Magnus, steadying him. He held Magnus' hand tightly in his palm. Magnus could barely concentrate on anything other than taking Alec's strength to have enough magic to save Luke. 

And finally, after another few minutes had passed, Clary came and fed the potion to Luke. Knowing that Luke would feel better within minutes, Magnus stopped pouring his magic into Luke's body and slumped against Alec, knowing that he would catch him.

And just that was the case.

Catching his breath, Magnus took his time and leaned heavily against Alec. He was absolutely drained, could barely hold the glamour on his demon mark.

"Hey...you okay?"

"Could you...help me to my room? I need to rest," Magnus only answered, feeling cold sweat on his forehead. It wouldn't take much longer before he would pass out. And Magnus was too proud to faint in front of all these people.

"Yes...sure," Alec shyly answered. He helped Magnus to his feet, who leaned heavily against the Shadowhunter, guiding him with a nod to his bedroom.

The way wasn't long, but his legs gave out at least twice until Alec finally helped him sitting down on his bed. Gladly, the Shadowhunter had held him throughout the way, steadying him when needed.

Magnus felt too weak to even speak, as he recognized that Alec was helping him out of his shoes. He wouldn't have been able to do that on his own. But yet, Magnus was surprised that Alec did that much for him. He wanted to tell him that he didn't have to do that, but Magnus just was too weak.

He didn't even acknowledge that his glamour must have dropped somewhere on the way to his bedroom.

"Do you need anything else?" Alec asked, his voice gentle, yet very worried. Magnus looked at him and shook his head, not realizing the shocked expression on Alec's face.

"Just need to rest," he murmured exhaustedly, forcing the words to get out of his mouth. "Thank you, Alexander."

Magnus forced his body to move, to lay down. He didn't even feel his head hitting the pillow as he fell asleep in an instant. Magnus also didn't recognize how Alec, all so tenderly, wrapped a blanket around his body. Or that he sat down on the floor beside his bed, watching over Magnus while he recovered.

* * *

* * *

Alec didn't know what to think.

His soulmate was Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

Alec would recognize those golden eyes everywhere. And the moment, Magnus had looked at him with his cat-like golden eyes, all so exhausted from keeping Luke Garroway alive, it had hit Alec.

By the Angles. Out of anyone, Alec hadn't thought that a Downworlder, a warlock even, would come to be his soulmate.

Not that he minded.

He didn't mind at all, to be honest.

From the moment of their first interaction, Alec hadn't been able to stop thinking about the warlock. No matter how hard he tried. 

And that was something that hadn't happened before.

Now sitting on the floor beside the drained warlock, Alec knew why. They were soulmates.

Of course, Alec couldn't put his mind away from Magnus. His body was craving for the warlock, he wanted to have him as close as possible.

Feeling the delight of finally having found his soulmate flowing through his body, Alec allowed himself to relish the feeling for a moment.

He knew that he should be confused, angry even. But Alec wanted to give Magnus a chance to explain the situation, for Alec was sure that Magnus they were soulmates. He already felt the deep connection they shared.

Watching Magnus' sleeping form, Alec decided to stay right where he was. Magnus needed protection while he was out, and Alec required answers. Making himself as comfortable as possible, Alec leaned against the bedframe and watched his newfound soulmate. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> Thank you for all the positive response on the first chapter, didn't think you'd like it that much! I'm very grateful ♥  
> Here's the second chapter for you and I really hope you like it - let me know :)

The moment Magnus woke up the next day around noon, he immediately sensed that he wasn't alone. Someone was right beside him, probably watching over him. Knowing exactly that the person meant no harm, Magnus took his time to wake up fully. 

He started to scan his body, realizing that his magic was all back to his usual self. Magnus honestly felt relieved that he was doing fine, aside from the fact that he was starving. 

But well, that was just normal after working so hard.

That left Magnus with no other thing to do than to face his guest and to eat something. Not to mention to get some caffeine into his system.

He turned around to finally see who his guest was, knowing that it couldn't be one of his dearest friends. 

Magnus was faced with hazel-colored eyes, messy black hair, and a worried but also confused expression. 

"Alexander," he breathed out, utterly surprised about having Alec by his side. 

How long had he'd been hoping for Alexander to wake up beside him in his bedroom. Well, not on the ground where the younger man currently was sitting. 

But in his arms.

Reminding himself that they couldn't have that, that he had to protect Alexander at any cost, Magnus slowly sat up. Feeling the magic flooding through his body, Magnus forced a gentle smile on his lips. He had no right to even touch him after all. And  _ goddamnit _ , his body was craving to have Alec as close as possible.

"Have you been here the whole time?" He asked then, realizing that Alec hadn't spoken a word until now. The Shadowhunter only nodded in response, watching Magnus with an expression that made his stomach clench. Had something happen, Magnus didn't remember?

Flicking his fingers, Magnus let two cups of coffee and sandwiches from his favorite coffee shop appear. Reaching out to one of both, he gestured to Alec to help himself as well.

"I'm always starving when I had to use so much magic," he explained with a shrug and a wry smile. "Not that I mind, though. I'm glad that I could help Luke." And still, Alec didn't say anything, he didn't even smile, just kept watching Magnus.

"I'm also very grateful that you came and shared your strength with me, Alexander. You didn't have to do that," Magnus spoke once more, this time earning a bit of a reaction. 

Alec's cheeks blushed in an adorable shade of red, making Magnus smile honestly this time. Even if he knew they couldn't be together, at least, Magnus had some memories of his soulmate.

"I'm just glad I was there in time," Alec replied silently. "Why did you ask for me, anyway?" The question was spoken hastily as if Alec had to force himself to ask it. "You could've asked Clary, or Jace instead," Alec added calmly.

"What did Jace tell you?" Magnus asked between two bites, curious about what Alec's parabatai had told him.

"Uhm...nothing, actually. Just that I had to come over to help you," Alec shrugged, finally reaching out to the coffee that Magnus offered him.

"It doesn't matter anyway. It wasn't the truth. I just...I can't explain it properly, Alexander," Magnus answered silently, earning a hurt look from Alec. It broke Magnus' heart into pieces for the second time since he met Alec all those years ago and realized that they couldn't be together.

"I'm so sorry, Alexander." Taking a sip from his coffee, Magnus took his time to clear his voice and to not show too many emotions. "I wish I could properly explain it to you. I wish it wouldn't be so complicated. Honestly..."

"We're soulmates."

_ Oh well...shit. _

His heart suddenly beat faster as Magnus looked into those beautiful eyes. Which suddenly were full of hope and affection. 

_ Fuck. _

Alec felt the same way towards him, Magnus realized then. They hadn't spoken a lot with each other since they officially met, Magnus had made sure of it. 

But yet, their souls were craving for each other. There was no way for Magnus to lie to Alec. And so he prepared himself with yet another sip of his coffee, for the truth.

"That, indeed, is true, Alexander."

"So you knew? All the time?" Alec asked then. His voice was gentle and far from upset. That wasn't right, Magnus thought as he watched his soulmate. And so, he voiced his thoughts.

"You should be angry," Magnus reminded him. He could live way better with anger than kindness and understanding. Or, even worse, sadness.

"I uhm...you may be right, but I...I just want answers before we figure out what to do."

_ We. _

Magnus watched Alec in awe. How in hell was he supposed to live his immortal life knowing that his soulmate was the most wonderful creature on earth? Magnus honestly didn't know. 

There was no way for them to be together. 

No fucking way. 

And Magnus hated to have to break Alec's heart.

"Alexander...oh, my dear. I try to answer all of your questions. But please don't mind if I eat awhile." Magnus just couldn't end this conversation right here. 

Alec deserved answers. 

And then, well, then Magnus would figure out his next step.

Alec smiled shyly before he nodded thoughtfully, apparently thinking about his next questions.

"Okay then...why didn't you reach out to me? I mean, when I was old enough. We must've met very early in my life, is that right?"

"That's right, darling. Your mother reached out to me when you were about a year old. And the moment I looked at you...well, I could see colors. It must've been the same for you. This is way more complicated than I want it to be, believe me, Alexander." Magnus started, not knowing how to explain it for Alec to understand his hesitation. 

He sighed and took another sip from his coffee in the afford to buy himself some time.

"Try? I mean...I just want to understand," Alec answered, a sudden sadness in his tone. Magnus hated to hear that. He didn't want to see Alec sad. But well, there was no way around hurting the young Shadowhunter. 

They couldn't have a future.

"Alexander. I'm many centuries old. It didn't often happen that a Downworlder and a Shadowhunter come to be soulmates. And, darling, it always ended in the most dreadful way you can imagine. That's why I didn't reach out to you. As much as I wished I could." He'd been waiting for so long to find his soulmate, and he was sure that he and Alexander would have fit perfectly. "You must believe me that I don't take it easy. I've been waiting very long to find you."

Alec attentively looked at him, nodding slowly as he processed what Magnus had told him.

"So...you want to protect yourself from getting hurt?" Alec asked then, his brows furrowed in confusion and hurt. 

Magnus wanted to reach out to him but stopped in the middle of it, letting his hand fall onto the sheets of his bed. He couldn't give Alec just a little bit of hope. 

Alec watched every move of Magnus. He was already about to lift his hand as well, dropping it immediately as soon as Magnus did.

"No, Alexander. This is not about me. It's all about you, to be honest. I've already lived a longlasting life, had my ups and downs. I have seen so many things. But you...you're so young. You have your whole life in front of you. I don't want you to get hurt. I want you to be happy. And believe me, if we would share that we are soulmates, you would get hurt."

But Alec didn't want to have any of that. 

"Oh come on...it can't be that bad," he said, looking at Magnus. His expressive eyebrows furrowed in concentration and disbelief.

_ Stubborn Shadowhunter.  _

But well. Magnus couldn't even hide the affection out of his thoughts. 

He would have to move from the country as soon as possible. 

As far away from Alec as possible. 

He knew he wouldn't be able to resist the Shadowhunter.

But even Magnus knew that he wouldn't be able to leave Alexander. He had to keep an eye on him. And for Lilith's sake, he wanted to be as close to Alec as possible.

"Times have changed, Magnus..." Alec started when he realized that the warlock didn't answer, but Magnus immediately cut him off. 

"I know what you try to say. Trust me. When it comes to that, to love between a Shadowhunter and a Downworlder, a Warlock even, things haven't changed. Alexander, what they do to..."

"Tell me," Alec said stubbornly, sitting up straighter. 

"Alexander..."

"Please, Magnus."

Magnus sighed dramatically, looking into those beautiful hazel eyes. How could he deny his soulmate anything?

"You're going to be the death of me, Alexander. Literally," Magnus finally said, and this time, he reached out his hand to Alec. The young Shadowhunter took it without a second thought. 

Magnus almost forgot to breathe as he and Alec watched each other for God knew how long. 

"Alexander," Magnus murmured, trying to hold himself together. 

But he failed. 

Very soon, Alec was in Magnus' arms. 

With a snap of his fingers, the coffee, as well as the sandwiches, vanished. 

And very soon after, Magnus was kissing Alec tenderly.

And for fuck's sake, it felt better than anything, Magnus had ever felt during a kiss. His whole body suddenly felt like on fire, and he had to force himself to stop that. Pulling away from Alec a little bit, Magnus took a deep breath.

"We can't, Alexander. We can't do that," he whispered desperately, bringing their foreheads together.

"I don't...I can't accept that," Alec breathed out, holding Magnus' hand firmly in his own. "I want to be with you," he added, almost in a whine. Magnus sadly smiled at these words. By all the demons in Edom, he wanted the same thing.

"Does your family know that you're gay?" Magnus asked then, simply trying to change the topic. And he was successful.

"Uhm...no, not exactly."

"Not exactly?" Magnus asked, curiously. 

"You tell me what happened in the past, and I tell you about...uhm...about my family?" Alec asked then, pulling away by himself now to look at Magnus. 

He, indeed,  _ was _ stubborn. 

And Magnus found himself falling more and more for the beautiful Shadowhunter in front of him.

"Well...if you ask  _ so nicely _ , how can I deny you anything?" Magnus asked dramatically, earning a shy grin from Alexander.

"I just want to know, that's all," he shrugged, making himself comfortable right beside Magnus on his bed. As if he belonged just in that spot.  _ Which was the goddamn case _ , Magnus reminded himself.

"But you start with your story," Magnus hummed, making himself also comfortable on the bed. Refusing to take Alec's hand in his this time, he folded his own in his lap.

"Okay. I can do that."

Alec took a moment to think about what to say, and Magnus gave it to him. He wasn't always patient, but with Alec? Well, with him, it was different.

"So, you know my parents, right? I mean, if my mother visited you..." Alec started, looking at him for a moment. Magnus nodded in agreement. He didn't know how much Maryse and Robert Lightwood had told their children about their past. And so he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay. They're not soulmates. They just...just married each other, thinking it was for the best. A good connection, or whatever. I don't know if they've found their soulmates or not. It has never been a topic. They just don't believe in that, I think. Well, the thing is. Lately, they want me to get married. To a female Shadowhunter, of course. And I didn't argue. I just thought, that maybe I don't have a soulmate," Alec shrugged helplessly, looking over at Magnus for a brief moment.

"Well...and because of that, I thought that maybe it is for the best if I just...marry a woman and try to...pretend? But that has changed now...now that I know that I have a soulmate," Alec explained silently, making Magnus feel bad for the young Shadowhunter. This pure soul would do anything to please his parents.

"You shouldn't pretend, Alexander. Not when it comes to love," Magnus murmured. "And I'm sorry, that I am your soulmate and that it's so complicated," he added, smiling sadly at Alec.

"I won't pretend, Magnus. Not anymore. I'm not sorry that you are my soulmate, I...since we met I knew there was something about you. I want us to be together, Magnus."

"Oh Alexander, I can't even tell you how much I want that as well, but it can't happen. I wouldn't forgive myself if you got hurt."

"I can defend myself," Alec argued promptly.

"Oh, I've seen that, Alexander. But this isn't just about fighting. In the past, the Shadowhunters have used to force Downworlders to vow against a soulmate bond. If the soulmates already met each other, knew from each other, it killed them. Shadowhunters used to torment the Downworlders as soon as they knew. Do you know about the Agony rune?"

"Yes...they use it for interrogations," Alec explained slowly, apparently knowing what was about to come.

"Good...well. The Shadowhunters forced warlocks in the past to prepare a potion that has the same effect as that rune. And as far as I know, Alexander, they still use it against our kind."

"I won't let that happen, Magnus. I...just..."

But Magnus knew that Alec was about to understand and nodded empathetically.

"I know you would never let that happen, darling. The thing is, I wouldn't care if I'd be the only one who would be in pain. I wouldn't hesitate for a second and take the chance to be together with you. But now that you know that I am your soulmate, you would suffer the same. It would kill both of us. I can't let that happen to you, Alexander," Magnus told the young Shadowhunter. 

He dared to look at him for a brief moment. Alec's expression was understanding, yet, Magnus could see that Alec was far from giving up.

"There must be a way..." Alec muttered, more to himself, clearly annoyed by what his own people had done in the past.

"I don't think so," Magnus answered, earning a suddenly angry glare from Alec.

"So what? Do you want to tell me that we should give up?"

"Yes...Alexander. It's for the best. You have to understand that..."

"No! I don't, and I won't understand that! We're soulmates! By the Angels, I won't give that up just because some people think that it's wrong!"

"Some people are the whole Clave, and almost every Shadowhunter in the world, Alexander."

"But that's not right! There's nothing wrong with you, or any other Downworlder!"

Rising to his feet, Alec once more glared at Magnus with so much anger in his hazel-colored eyes.

"I don't want to hide it. And I'm sure that you don't want that as well! How can you be so calm? Why don't you fight for what's your natural right?"

"Alexander...I told you...it's..."

"Yeah...to protect me! I don't need no protection, Magnus! I want to live my life and be together with the person I suppose to be together with. And that's you! Not some Shadowhunter. By the Angels!"

Sadly, Magnus smiled at Alec, bringing his legs out of the bed as he watched the upset Shadowhunter.

"I'm sorry, Alexander. There's no way for us to be together...for now," Magnus answered sadly. "We have to accept that. You have to..."

"No! No, Magnus! I won't period! There's a way, I know it! And I will find it," Alec argued. 

"Alexander..." Magnus started but got interrupted quickly by the angry Shadowhunter.

"No, no Magnus. Just...I'll leave. You feel better, and my parents will probably look out for me by now."

And with these words, Alec quickly turned around and left Magnus' bedroom. 

Very soon after, Magnus heard the closing of his front door.

_ Fuck. _

That wasn't how Magnus wanted it to become between him and Alec. If it had been up to him, Magnus would've kept this secret to himself. He would've kept his distance towards Alec, and it would have been just fine.

Well...whatever had made him think that it would come like that. 

Nothing he'd ever planned had come the way he wanted to. 

_ Ever. _

Magnus should've known it better.

It wasn't afternoon by now, and yet, Magnus felt drained again. But this time, it was more mental than physical. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to stop Alexander, Magnus sighed and got out of bed. Soon, he found himself dialing Catarina's number. He definitely needed his friends right now.

* * *

* * *

The moment Alec stepped into the institute, he was up and about to go to his parents to tell them the truth. But his sister stopped him before he could reach them.

"Where have you been?"

"Why does it matter to you?" 

Alec was angry. 

Really angry. 

Finally finding out who his soulmate was, didn't make Alec as happy as he hoped it would. Lashing out at everyone who crossed his path was all he could do. 

Alec just couldn't help himself. Izzy and Jace had their soulmates, they could be happy. But Alec? Of course, he couldn't be that lucky.

Thankfully, his sister knew him better than anyone - even better than Jace. She, for example, was the only one who knew that he was gay.

"You're my brother, dumbass," Izzy answered, rolling her eyes dramatically before she grabbed him by his wrist. "Whatever you're going to do, take a breathe before you do it and calm down big bro," she said, smiling up gently at him. "And tell me about it, so I can kick the person in the ass who annoyed you."

Alec sighed, knowing that Izzy, of course, was right. He was furious and definitely shouldn't meet his parents in that mood. 

It wouldn't help him. 

And so, Alec forced himself to relax a little and nodded in agreement.

"I'll tell you, but not here...don't want anyone else to hear about it until I've figured out, what to do," he said, suddenly feeling so much sadness like never before in his life. The possibility of not having a future with Magnus honestly broke his heart. Everything in Alec was already craving to be as close to Magnus as possible.

Izzy didn't need to hear much more. Dragging him away from the other Shadowhunters, they went upstairs to the roof. A place, Alec always enjoyed being there. Most of the other Shadowhunters didn't come up here, but Alec loved it. He'd spent many hours here, training, shooting arrows out into nowhere, or just with thinking.

"Okay, Alec. Spill it."

Izzy leaned against the wall, watching Alec with a somewhat worried expression.

"I found out who my soulmate is," Alec eventually answered, earning a delighted squeal from Izzy.

"Oh, Alec, that's great! Awesome! Who is it? And why, by the Angels, aren't you happy and grinning like an idiot?" 

Alec crossed his arms the moment, Izzy wanted to come closer and hug him, not wanting to get touched for now. And his little sister stopped, apparently understanding his body language. 

"That's the problem Iz...it's Magnus. Magnus Bane. And he doesn't want us to be together. He thinks that I will get hurt if I tell anyone, cause it happened in the past. Goddamnit, Izzy, I don't know how to cope with that," Alec almost growled. His voice carried so much hurt and anger as he filled his sister in to what Magnus had told him. Why they couldn't be together.

Izzy watched him, her face getting angrier and angrier with every word Alec spoke.

"Oh, come on! That can't be true! I've never heard of that before! So he wants you to keep it a secret? That you're soulmates?"

"Obviously. I don't know if I can do that, Iz. I..."

"You shouldn't have to! Mom and Dad will understand, I'm sure they will. Why wouldn't they? Go, tell them!"

Alec watched her for a moment...grateful that she thought the same. That she encouraged him to be honest with his parents. Alec didn't want to consider that they, out of all, would be against his relationship with Magnus. And neither did Izzy.

And that was, what Alec did. Much calmer now, he went straight to his parents' office.

Knocking on their door, he stepped inside without waiting for an answer. 

"Alec! Good, you're here! We have excellent news for you!"

His mother greeted him with a bright smile. A blonde woman was joining them, sitting on the couch, but Alec didn't waste time looking at her.

"I have great news for you as well," he simply replied. But well, he was polite enough to wait for his parents to tell their news first.

Alec's father rose to his feet, joining his mother beside the blonde woman.

"Alexander, meet Lydia Branwell," Robert said solemnly, his voice full of pride.

Alec politely smiled at the blonde woman, Lydia, and nodded his head in her direction. He'd heard from her a few times but hadn't met her until now. 

And he honestly didn't care about her at this very moment. But yet, Alec waited, because well, that couldn't be the news his parents had mentioned, right?

Right.

"You and Lydia should get to know each other better. You're going to get married by the end of the week."

By every fucking Angel out there, Alec hated his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry v_v  
> Tell me what you think about the chapter ♥  
> Is there anything you'd like to read in here? Tell me pls :)
> 
> I'm @clarasophia90 on Twitter, come find me there!  
> Have a great weekend, y'all


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally been able to get this one out!  
> The past two weeks have been super crazy, but I'm glad I finally finished this chapter ♥ I'm not entirely pleased with it, so let me know what you think about it!

_"You and Lydia should get to know each other better. You're going to get married by the end of the week."_

Alec gaped at his parents. He was sure that his jaw was dropped down onto the floor.

"Is that a joke?" Alec croaked out, after what felt like hours of staring at his parents. 

He didn't even risk a look at Lydia. 

Didn't want to.

He couldn't do this. 

Couldn't marry a stranger, yet a woman. 

Alec knew he wouldn't be able to make her happy. They would have a marriage just like his parents had. And that wasn't an option for him. He sure as hell wouldn't do this to any woman. Alec would rather stay alone for the rest of his life that was for sure.

"No, not at all, Alexander," his father answered sternly, apparently not pleased with his son's reaction. "We already told you that we're looking out for a wife since you're unable to find your soulmate. You should be honored and happy that it turned out so well. Lydia Branwell is a member of the Clave. You two are a good match. Together, you can lead the New York Institute and bring honor to the Lightwood family."

Alec nodded dumbfoundedly, ignoring the hurt that spread through his veins at his father's words. 

He _knew_ , right. But Alec had thought, he'd have more time. That he... _fuck_ , Alec didn't even know what he'd been hoping for.

Bringing honor to the family...was that all that was important to his parents? A short look at his mother made him question whether it was their decision to look out for a wife, or if his father had acted on his own will. Like he always did.

"Go ahead. Lydia. Alec. Get to know each other." Alec's father said once more, admitting no contradiction. He stared Alec down for another moment before he mentioned for Maryse to leave the office. Robert followed her suit and shut the door behind him. 

Alec stared at the closed door. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't get any worse, that was absolutely impossible.

"Hi. Alec?"

Alec's eyes quickly found the blonde woman - Lydia. She smiled gently at him before she rose to her feet. Her expression carried nothing but understanding and compassion.

"That must've been a shock for you," she said empathetically. "I thought your parents had told you about it. I wouldn't have come if I knew," she added. 

But Alec didn't want to have any of that. He couldn't talk to her right now. Alec needed to clear his head first. And most importantly, he needed to convince Magnus to fight for their bond, for a relationship that hadn't even started yet.

"I'm sorry...I have to...uhm. I just...I...I'll go now." Alec just stuttered and immediately turned around to leave the office shortly after his parents. 

Gladly, they were nowhere to be seen, as Alec quickly went to his room, shut the door, and locked it. 

Breathing heavily, Alec leaned against the door in the afford to calm himself down.

There was no way he was going to marry that Lydia girl, no fucking way. His breath came in short, quick gasps. It was too late for him to realize that he was in the middle of a panic attack.

"Fuck," he murmured pantingly, trying desperately to get his emotions back under control. 

But it was too late. 

Someone was already knocking on his door.

"Alec! You okay?"

Jace.

Goddamnit.

Of course, he'd felt Alec's inner tumult.

"I'm good." He practically forced out his answer between two gasps, but hearing a familiar voice eventually soothed him down enough to, at least, take a deep calming breath.

"Yeah, sure. Let me in."

Alec took another moment to get his breathing under control before forcing himself to turn around and open the door. He then walked over to his bed and sat down on it. Bringing his hands to his face, he rubbed his skin forcefully until he felt the familiar hold of Jace's hand on his shoulder. The mattress shifted beside him.

"What's going on, Alec?" 

"Mum 'n dad found a wife for me," Alec mumbled, still trying to calm down enough. He couldn't think clearly.

"Okay...wow...that was quick. Even for them," Jace answered, apparently stunned by his words. "But that's not everything, right?" 

"Too quick," Alec agreed. But he didn't say a word more. 

Jace was his parabatai, yes. They trusted each other completely. With everything. 

Well, almost everything.

Jace _didn't know,_ and Alec was afraid to tell him... _I am gay_. 

To say these three words to Jace felt unbearable for Alec. With Izzy, it had been easy...she simply knew. 

But with Jace...it was different. Alec had had a crush on him for the longest time. And by the Angels, he was afraid that Jace wouldn't accept him anymore the way he was.

But like always, Jace surprised him.

"Is it because you're gay?"

That was the first time, Alec looked up and directly into Jace's eyes. And his parabatai held his gaze. Despite his character, he was very patient with Alec and waited for him as long as he needed to talk.

"You know?" He croaked the words out, unable to say much more for now. He'd been so afraid of Jace's reaction and had always assumed that it would be negative. But it clearly wasn't—quite the opposite to be honest.

"Yeah...I mean, it was obvious, wasn't it? You were hardly interested in a woman. You didn't even realize when they were checking you out. It was different when an attractive man came around so...yeah...I knew," Jace told him, shrugging as he did so. He apparently was more observant than Alec had thought he was.

"You...you don't think it's disgusting?" Alec asked, really needing the reassurance that Jace wasn't mad.

"No...Oh wait, should I?" Jace asked, obviously trying hard to make a disgusted face before he started to grin. "Nah...too demanding."

Alec couldn't help himself but grin in amusement at that. Jace couldn't have found a better way to react. "It doesn't change anything, Alec. You're still the same person."

And the relief, Alec was currently feeling meant so much to him. He couldn't help but smile, despite everything that had happened in the last 24 hours.

Deciding that he genuinely wanted to be honest with his parabatai, he opened his mouth to tell him about his crush, but Jace stopped him.

"I know that too, Alec. And it's okay. It was safe to have those feelings towards me, knowing that parabatai aren't allowed to have a loving relationship. It's okay, honestly."

"Wow..." Alec answered, apparently dumbfounded. "And here I thought I was a good actor after all."

"You're not. Not in front of Izzy, and me, at least. And you don't have to, Alec. We're family. Whatever happens, we're in it together," Jace told him firmly, holding Alec's gaze with such an intensity, that Alec immediately knew Jace meant what he said.

"Okay...thank you for that. Really. I appreciate that." Alec answered silently, so grateful that there was no need to be afraid about anything when it came to his siblings. They would be at his side, no matter what. 

He gave Jace a quick, thankful hug. Alec was very glad that Jace had reached out to him. Alec didn't think that he would be able to do this. And their talk had caused something more positive as well. Jace had calmed him down without Alec realizing it. 

"But well...there's more..."

"What is it, Alec?" 

Jace was curious, Alec could see it, but he took his time to think about his words. Remembering his talk to Magnus hurt. More so since he met his parents and his...soon-to-be wife. The thought alone made him cringe.

"I found my soulmate yesterday," he said then, looking at his parabatai once more. 

"What? That's great! Who is it?"

And with that, Alec told him, like Izzy before, what had happened, and why Magnus thought they couldn't be together. 

"And now I'm engaged to a woman I don't even know. Who is called a _good match,_ for God's Sake. My soulmate doesn't want me in his life. And I, by the Angels, don't know what to do," Alec ended his rant. He didn't feel as upset as before. Just so...sad. And exhausted. 

That wasn't how he'd imagined his life to become.

"You should talk to him. Give him a second chance," Jace suggested, placing his hand on Alec's shoulder once more in the afford to comfort him.

"And then what? Do you think he'll change his mind just because I tell him that our parents want me to marry a girl by the end of the week?"

But the thing was...Alec desperately wanted to go back to Magnus. He felt a craving deep inside him, he hadn't known before.

"Maybe he surprises you," Jace only answered encouragingly. "You can't leave things like that between you."

"Yeah...maybe you're right."

Alec rose back to his feet, giving Jace a pat on his back.

"Thank you. Honestly."

"Anytime, brother."

Alec smiled at Jace, and together they left his room, both heading in different directions.

Trying to get out of the Institute without his parents recognizing him, Alec, unfortunately, ran straight into Lydia's arms.

"There you are! I was looking out for you!"

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Alec forced a slight smile on his lips.

"Lydia...right? I'm afraid I don't have much time," Alec said. "I, uhm, I've got some paperwork to do." 

Really?

Facepalming inwardly, Alec groaned about the stupidity of this lie. Lydia obviously didn't believe him as well, but nevertheless smiled politely at him.

"Okay...well. We could...have a coffee before you've got to do your very significant work? I mean, it's just a coffee. I won't take much of your time, I promise."

Alec really really didn't want to. He just wanted to go and see Magnus. Talk to him. _Convince him_.

"One coffee. I really don't have much time," Alec nevertheless gave in. He couldn't resist Lydia's pleading eyes.

Goddamnit, Alec honestly was too kind for his own fucking taste.

"I can live with that. It's a start. See...I know it must be strange for you. Having your parents searching for a wife for you. But Alec, I think we could make the best out of it if we give it a try," Lydia stressed, yet looking at him with a soft smile. 

"Yeah...well. Let's get this coffee then."

They headed to the cafeteria, both having a plain, black coffee and sat down on an empty table as far away from other Shadowhunters as possible.

And guess what?

Lydia was really nice. 

Alec wasn't someone who could simply talk to other people, but with Lydia, it was...well, easy. And without him realizing it, more than an hour had passed while they talked.

In another world, Alec would've felt honored to be able to get married to such a kind person. In a world where he wasn't gay. Where he didn't have to convince his soulmate to start a relationship with him.

Lydia had already gone through a lot in her short life. She'd found her soulmate very early and had married him, but he'd died many years ago after a hunt. Lydia felt responsible for his death. 

"And then John was killed. Everything was ripped away; my love, my dream job...Piece of advice here: in this line of work, the only thing worth falling in love with is the work itself." 

She hadn't been searching for a new man. Alec's father had reached out to her, asking to give Alec a try. To get to know him. And since she'd heard some positive stuff about him, Lydia had decided to do just that. 

Alec found himself liking her. 

She honestly was okay.

But he wouldn't marry her. They could be friends, but that was all Alec could give.

He finally was on his way back to Magnus. He couldn't let things stand between them the way it was. Jace was right. And maybe, Magnus had changed his mind. 

Alec didn't have the chance to knock on Magnus' front door. They opened the moment, Alec stopped in front of them and lifted his hand.

"Alexander! I didn't expect you to come back," Magnus greeted him, leaning against his doorframe. Alec couldn't resist looking him up and down. 

Magnus was dressed in tight black trousers and just wore a purple-colored gown over them. It seemed that he'd just showered. Magnus smelled... _by the Angels_ , he smelled so good. Alec felt like all the words he'd planned to tell Magnus were swiftly blown off his brain.

"I...Magnus. Hey. I just...uhm...I just wanted to talk once more," Alec stated, suddenly nervous under Magnus' intense gaze. The warlock as well was checking out Alec's appearance. The Shadowhunter was sure that he didn't look quite presentable, but he couldn't care less.

"Of course. We can talk...come on in," Magnus answered, smiling gently, though Alec thought to see nervousness as well.

"Thank you, honestly," Alec answered as he stepped into the loft and followed Magnus into his living area.

"Do you want a drink? Of course, you do," Magnus stressed, sauntering to a table before he turned around and snapped his fingers.

Alec, who was about to decline Magnus' offer, suddenly felt a glass in his outstretched hand. Grabbing it before it would fall to the ground, Alec was at a loss of words for a moment. It was a glass of red wine. Alec wasn't sure if he'd ever tried some before, and more so if he wanted to. But well, he was polite after all.

"Uhm...thank you."

"You're welcome. Although I'm sure this kind of conversation surely needs a lot of alcohol, Alexander. And also, I don't like to drink alone."

"I usually don't drink," Alec stated, as they clicked their glasses and sat down on Magus' comfortable couch.

"Oh. Well, I enjoy a good drink very much. I hope you don't mind?"

"No...of course not!"

They sat in silence for a while. Neither of them looked at each other, both being aware of the situation. Of what they would have to talk about.

But eventually, Alec cleared his throat and started to speak.

"My parents found someone for me to...to get married to."

"Oh...Alexander. I...I wish I could say something to cheer you up. But..."

"It's a woman, Magnus. I'm gay. And you are my soulmate. How is this marriage supposed to work? How, Magnus?"

Alec finally turned around to face the warlock, who looked as devastated as Alec felt. Definitely, a kind of emotion, Alec had been craving to see. 

Magnus, despite telling Alec that he was sorry for everything, hadn't shown it. Until now.

"Alexander...I..."

"We have a chance, Magnus. If we both fight for it. _Please_ , Magnus," Alec almost begged his soulmate, desperately looking at him.

Magnus put his drink onto the table and turned around a little more to properly look at Alec. 

He reached out his hand towards the Shadowhunter, who immediately entwined their fingers. 

Alec hadn't realized until now how much he'd needed the contact.

"I wish we would have a chance. You don't know how much I do, Alexander," Magnus told him in a gentle, yet sad voice as he squeezed Alec's hand. "I wish there was a clue to fix this. But believe me, I've had over twenty years for research. More so, many centuries of living to understand how such a bond between Shadowhunters and Downworlders has been treated. And there's nothing we can do without getting you hurt. Or worse, killed. I'm so sorry about that, darling. But I can't see you getting hurt or killed because of me."

Alec only shook his head as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. This wasn't right. They fucking didn't deserve this. 

"No.... _No_ ! I won't accept that, Magnus. In no way. I can't make Lydia happy. And I can't deal with being unhappy for the rest of my life. _We belong together_ , Magnus. And I know you feel the same way, I can see it in your eyes. We...." 

But Alec couldn't say a word more.

Because Magnus' gorgeous lips crashed against his in a fierce and passionate kiss. Alec thought to hear a sob the moment their lips met, but he had no time to think about it. His emotions overwhelmed him completely.

Nevertheless, it only took Alec a second to get over this shock before he started to kiss Magnus back just as intense. A whine escaped his throat when he felt Magnus' arms around his neck. Bringing their bodies as close together as possible, Magnus kept kissing Alec. The warlock's hands started to roam over Alec's body, making the Shadowhunter tingle in lust and excitement. His whole body felt on fire as he, all so shyly, begun to explore the warlock's body through his clothes as well.

"Alexander," Magnus half-moaned, half-whispered into their kiss, apparently feeling the same way, Alec did. It was overwhelming but felt so goddamn right in every fucking way.

"Don't stop," Alec only managed to answer when the need for air made them pull apart for a moment. "Please, Magnus, don't." 

His eyes met Magnus' golden, cat-like eyes, and Alec knew they were lost. Their bodies craved each other, and there wasn't a single thing they could do despite giving in. 

None of them said a word. They kept looking at each other, both breathing heavily from their earlier kiss and the almost overwhelming feeling of lust.

Alec was the one who moved first, bringing their lips together once more with a passion, he didn't know was in him. 

Magnus' hands were on him once more, opening Alec's shirt with so much impatience, it would've been funny. Well, at another time, in another universe. 

Groaning, Magnus snapped his fingers, and Alec's shirt was gone, as well as Magnus' own.

"If we don't stop now, Alexander, I can't promise anything," Magnus murmured as he kissed and nipped his way down Alec's throat, down to his nipples. Alec only managed to moan in response, louder so when Magnus' tongue twirled around his nipple for the first time. The first time someone ever touched him there. And it felt heavenly good.

"Fuck, Magnus."

"That's my intention," Magnus answered, his voice husky and so much deeper than Alec remembered it. A shudder ran through Alec's body at these words. 

Magnus apparently felt it, because he stopped his movements and moved up to look at Alec. His golden eyes observed him worriedly.

"Alexander...shit...we shouldn't do this...you're right. It'll only hurt more after that."

"No...what? No, Magnus! I...I want that! I just...I haven't...uhm...you know? Been intimate with someone," Alec stuttered as his lust-filled brain tried to catch up with what Magnus was telling him. He brought his hands to Magnus' naked shoulders to prevent the warlock from backing away from him. 

"Alexander...my sweet Alexander," Magnus only murmured, looking at Alec with so much tenderness. His face turned soft at Alec's words. Magnus lifted his hand and cupped his cheek, letting his thumb gently running over Alec's cheekbone. Alec leaned into the touch. 

He honestly needed that contact. 

More than food or water.

It grounded him. 

But it also made it more and more transparent for Alec that he couldn't marry Lydia. That he should be honest with his parents. 

"A reason more to stop this now, darling. I don't want to hurt you more than necessary."

"You're not..." But Alec stopped midsentence. It would hurt more if they didn't stop this. By the Angels, Magnus was right. He looked into the warlock's eyes, once more feeling tears welling up in his eyes. "Magnus...I..."

"I know, darling. I know..." Magnus' voice broke slightly at the end, causing Alec to observe the warlock as well. Now that he'd put down his glamour, his walls with that, Alec could see every emotion on his beautiful face. 

_He was devastated._

As much as Alec himself.

"Magnus," Alec whispered, wrapping his arms around the warlock's body, hugging him close. Magnus' arms found his way around Alec's waist as well. "It's going to be okay, I promise."

"It's not, Alexander. Don't tell yourself that."

"Let me talk to my parents. They will understand..."

"They won't. Trust me with that. Out of all, your parents won't understand."

Magnus pulled away, out of the embrace, and snapped his fingers, dressing them again. The feeling of lust long forgotten, thanks to the heaviness of their topic.

"But why?" Alec didn't understand. What was it that made Magnus believe that they wouldn't understand his situation?

"Alec. Talk to them. They should explain it. That's not my job to do. But you'll understand it then, darling."

And so, Alec left the loft after another while. He felt unable to leave Magnus, and the warlock apparently, despite his words didn't want him to go either. It was fucking frustrating.

And once more, he ran into Lydia as soon as he stepped into the Institute. 

"Hey...paperwork done?" Lydia asked him with a slight smile on his lips. "I've told your parents that you had important work to do, by the way, they were looking for you," she added, and Alec immediately felt bad for her.

"I'm sorry that you had to lie for me...but yeah...I'm done for now. Where are my parents, by the way?" Alec asked, in the desperate need to find answers.

"They're back at Idris. They left the Institute in our hands. Maybe I'm able to help you?"

"Yes...yes, maybe you can help me," Alec stated. Lydia was a member of the Clave, after all. Perhaps, she knew something about his parents, Alec didn't.

And that was how Alec discovered that his parents were members of the Circle years before and had kept that information from their children. 

Alec was sure he'd never been so angry before in his life. His parents had lied to him and his siblings about their past. And he finally understood why his parents so desperately wanted him to get married. 

Alec had to fix what his parents had broken.

And if he would tell his parents that his soulmate was a warlock...well, now he understood what Magnus meant.

There honestly was no way for them.

They couldn't be together.

And it fucking broke Alec's heart into a million pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, let me know! ♥  
> I might not be able to post next weekend. I'll be at a wedding and don't know if I'm able to , finish or post the chapter in time. 
> 
> To my follower in the USA:  
> I'm following the news every day and I really hope that things will get better for you!  
> Sending hugs and positive thoughts your way! ♥♥♥
> 
> I'm @clarasophia90 at Twitter, come meet me there ♥


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos on the previous chapter :) it means the wold to me ♥

For the next few days, more than enough happened for Magnus' taste. Usually, Magnus didn't mind some action, to be honest, he enjoyed a bit variety here and then. Life was boring without. 

But this time, the consequences were too much for his liking.

He lost one of his longest and closest friends. 

Ragnor. 

Magnus had helped Jace and Clary to find him. He shouldn't have done it. Should've let Ragnor hide. But well, it had seemed right at that point. 

Ragnor had been attacked by a demon that had followed them to the warlock's house, and Magnus hadn't been able to save him.

It wasn't the fault of Clary or Jace, but Magnus missed the grumpy warlock more than he wanted to admit. He'd lashed out on them and hadn't heard from either Clary or Jace since then. 

But Magnus honestly didn't mind at all.

He and Catarina met on the evening of their friend's death. They had spent the entire night drinking and talking about their adventures with Ragnor. 

But since then, Magnus was searching through Ragnor's belongings, looking for something that would help him find a particular book of spells for Clary.

* * *

* * *

It was on the morning of Alec's wedding that his wards announced a visitor. 

A Shadowhunter.

Groaning, Magnus abandoned his morning coffee and sauntered to the door. He took his time, not quite in the mood yet to face anyone, especially not a Shadowhunter. 

He knew that it wasn't Alec. Magnus would have known immediately if it was his precious Alexander.

Opening the door, Magnus was met with no one else than Isabelle Lightwood. 

"Isabelle...well, come on in," Magnus said. Though he was definitely curious about Izzy's intentions of visit, Magnus kept his voice and attitude bored and disinterested. "What can I do for you?"

"It's Alec's wedding day," Izzy started promptly, as soon as the doors were closed. She didn't even waste time on greeting the warlock. "Magnus..."

"Isabelle...is that why you're here?"

Magnus honestly wasn't in the mood. 

He was mourning his friends' death. 

And other than that, Magnus didn't want to get reminded of Alec's wedding. He didn't want to think about Alec at all. 

It hurt too much.

"It's not too late yet...Alec needs you. And I'm sure you need him just as much. The whole situation...it's killing him."

Magnus slowly turned around to face Alec's sister.

He knew exactly what she meant. Magnus felt just the same way. Every thought about Alec hurt so fucking much. And even if he didn't want to, his thought's always made their way back to his beautiful soulmate. There was nothing he could do without thinking about the handsome Shadowhunter. 

And Magnus fucking knew that his decision had shattered Alec. As well as him. But there was no way.

"Isabelle..."

"Magnus. I know what you try to say. Alec told me about it. But you're not alone in this. You and Alec...we will always fight for what is your natural right. No matter what. Even if our parents are against your bond. Or the Clave. Or the goddamn world. You two will always have our back."

Magnus just stared at Isabelle for a while. 

In all the centuries, all the places he'd lived, Magnus hadn't met a handful of Shadowhunter who would say that. And mean it. 

One look at Isabelle left no doubt that she would fight anyone who would even try to hurt him or Alexander for their soulmate bond.

"You two deserve to be happy. Magnus. Think about it. The wedding will be in the evening. I officially invite you."

She handed Magnus a formal-looking piece of paper. He took it, not daring to risk a look at the invitation. Even reading Alec's name would spread another wave of hurt and pain through his body.

* * *

* * *

Magnus was looking through a photo album of Ragnor Fell, he'd brought with him. Trying to distract himself from the wedding invitation on the table in front of him, Magnus found a picture of him, Ragnor and Camille. Magnus smiled sadly at the image of him and Ragnor side-by-side. He put a hand on Camille's frame, who was sitting in front of them. Magnus didn't want to look at her. 

Camille had destroyed him all those years ago. 

Thinking about removing Camille from the picture with a snap of his fingers, Magnus suddenly heard an all so familiar voice.

"How I loathe that photograph. I must remember, chin down, eyes up. Otherwise, I look like a squinty toad."

Magnus quickly turned around, absolutely sure to see his dead friend right behind him. 

"You’re here." 

Was all he managed to get out. Was he daydreaming? 

Could be a possibility. 

Magnus hadn't found much rest since his talk with Alexander. Still less since Ragnor's death. 

Ragnor walked to an armchair across from Magnus and took a seat. He grinned at his friend for a moment before he started to talk again.

"You didn’t think you’d be rid of me that easily, did you? Oh, my dear friend, I will always be here for you. Now, please, put away that horrid photograph. It commemorates a night I’d rather forget. Oh, how I had to comfort you."

Magnus sighed as he put the picture away. He would keep it as a memory, that was for sure.

"How I loved her. I prayed she would love me the same, but she just laughed. To Camille, immortals aren’t supposed to feel true love. She was so cynical. Camille broke my heart."

Magnus had fallen hard for her. But time had changed her so much. Camille had never been lucky enough to find her soulmate. Maybe things would change then...all Magnus could do, was hope. No matter how much she'd hurt him, Magnus still wished for her to be happy.

"You let her break your heart, my friend. You’re immortal, but she killed you."

Magnus looked down, knowing that Ragnor was absolutely right. Magnus had given her anything, knowing that she didn't love him. But when he looked up again, to simply agree to his friend's words, Ragnor was gone. 

He took out his phone and dialed Alec's number, feeling the desperate need to hear his soulmate's voice. Shaking his head and deciding otherwise, he hung up again after only a second. 

Magnus couldn't do this.

He couldn't go to the Institute and crash that wedding. Couldn't risk getting Alec hurt, no matter what Isabelle had told him.

Or could he?

Magnus didn't care about himself. He'd lived a long life. If he'd get hurt, or worse, would die, Magnus wouldn't care. But if something would happen to Alec...Magnus couldn't even bear thinking about it.

He kept looking at the chair Ragnor was sitting in before, hoping for his friend to come back. 

But after a while, he was sure that he'd only imagined Ragnor's appearance in his loft.

He should try to get some rest.

But he didn't.

Instead, Magnus took the charango that belonged to Ragnor and played some notes. It sounded horrible, but Magnus couldn't care less because suddenly, Ragnor was back in the chair, facing him with a pained expression.

"I wouldn’t describe that as an instrument of music. An instrument of torture, perhaps."

"Oh, you never liked the charango." Magnus smiled a little as he tried to play some more notes. But Ragnor stopped him from it once more.

"No, I did not. And I pray you don’t play it. Death has already given me enough of a headache."

Magnus chuckled weakly, suddenly remembering a man, he hadn't thought about in a very long time. 

"Do you remember Imasu? He played this so beautifully."

"I’m surprised that it lasted as long as it did. Imasu was always so much better looking than you. I don’t understand why you didn’t go after the boy. I’m certain, with very little effort, you could have won him back."

Magnus snorted as he looked at his friend. He enjoyed this conversation more than he wanted to admit. Pouring himself a drink, Magnus answered.

"No. Imasu wanted more than I can give. Maybe Camille was right. I am immortal. I can party and have fun to my heart’s content without the anchors of love around my feet."

This time, it was Ragnor's part to snort unamusedly. He shook his head in disapproval of Magnus' words.

"You are not Camille. And though I know you won’t believe me, someday someone will come along, who will tear down those walls you’ve built around your heart. And when that love comes back to you, you must do everything in your power to fight for it."

And Magnus suddenly knew what he had to do. 

What he  _ needed _ to do. 

He couldn't live without Alec. 

Couldn't see Alec marry someone else than him, Magnus Bane himself. 

He placed his drink on the table and rose to his feet. Ragnor lifted his brows, somehow surprised by Magnus' actions.

"Going somewhere?"

Magnus only nodded and smiled at his dead friend for a moment before he answered.

"Even in death, you give the best advice."

"Would've been nice if you took it more than once every 300 years."

"I…" Magnus started, but Ragnor was already gone.

* * *

* * *

A few hours later, Magnus stepped into the Institute. He'd taken his time to get his outfit and make-up done, deciding that his clothes should only portrait what he was feeling. 

Magnus had picked a suit with black pants, a shirt of the same color, and a burgundy jacket made of velvet. While the suit per se was a classic cut and one of the most common types of suits, it was the jacket that Magnus wanted to catch all the attention. He'd always chose clothes with colors that portraited his feelings, not entirely intentionally. But this time it was. Burgundy, as far as Magnus knew portraited the emotions of passion and adrenaline - both things that were currently rushing through his veins with a fierce, Magnus hadn't felt before. It could also be associated with sophistication, power, and ambition, which fit the confident, powerful entrance he'd planned to crash Alec's wedding.

Wearing surprisingly no jewelry aside from his standard ear cuff, Magnus felt like he didn't need much more.

He wanted to bare his heart and soul to Alec, that was all that mattered to him. No ring, bracelet, or necklace would be able to portrait what he was feeling.

Other than that, he'd kept his nails plain black and put some red highlights into his hair, that fitted with his burgundy shirt. He also kept his make-up simple, besides the black eye-liner he felt he needed.

Magnus didn't know how Alec would react to his appearance. 

He had to admit that he was more nervous than at any time before in his long life. 

Checking the clock for what felt like the hundredth time, Magnus suddenly realized that he was late. 

The wedding had already begun. 

Magnus needed to hurry if he wanted to make it before the runes would be put on. It would be too late then, and Magnus honestly didn't want that to happen.

He sped up his steps, which left him no time to overthink his actions. 

All too soon, he slammed the door open, walking into the room the wedding was about to happen.

And suddenly, all eyes were on him. And Magnus was perfectly fine with it.

Because one pair of big, surprised, and hazel-colored eyes was watching him as well, and that was all, Magnus cared about.

Coming to a halt, Magnus decided to remain silent, giving Alec the chance to overthink his next actions. 

Brows furrowed, Alec held Magnus' gaze for a while, obviously trying to understand what was going on. 

Magnus gently smiled at his soulmate, the only person he could see. Well, until Alec's father stepped into his space, making him break eye-contact with Alec.

"Magnus, leave this wedding now."

Lifting one hand, Magnus stopped Robert from saying more.

"Robert, this is between me and your son. I'll leave if he asks me to."

Magnus then lifted his eyes once more to meet Alec's. He stepped closer to the altar, where the Shadowhunter was still watching him with the same expression on his face as before. Magnus was absolutely sure that everyone in this room could hear his heart beating. All the feelings he'd tried to hold back were crashing in on him.

Magnus could hear every word that was said as he kept observing Alec, giving him all the time he would need. Though he had to admit that every second, Alec simply stared at him, mouth dropped open, felt like a goddamn torture.

Jace, Alec's parabatai, was talking to him, getting no response from Alec. 

"Are you gonna be okay, buddy?"

Alec just kept staring at Magnus, holding his gaze. He was pale and had lost some weight. Dark shadows were under his eyes, making him look exhausted. 

Isabelle was right. 

Her brother had suffered a lot in the past week. 

It was obvious.

Still, Alec's eyes were wide awake as he watched Magnus.

It was Lydia, who finally got Alec's attention. 

"Alec?" 

The Shadowhunter brought his eyes away from Magnus to look at her.

"Hey."

"I… I can’t breathe." Magnus could almost feel the distress coming from Alec. The emotions that were almost overwhelming at this point. But Lydia simply smiled at Alec, nodding in understanding.

"I know. It’s okay."

And that was, what finally brought Alec fully out of his stupor. Magnus watched him as he cleared his throat, and visibly pulled himself together for what was about to come. It was sheer impossible, but Magnus' heart sped up once more at that sight of Alec.

This was it.

The final decision.

Was he too late?

Magnus closed his eyes for a moment, forcing the tears that threatened to come out back where they belonged. He wouldn't cry. Not in front of all those Shadowhunters.

"I can’t do this. I thought we were doing the right thing, but… this isn’t it."

Magnus thought he hadn't heard right.

Opening his eyes, he saw Lydia smiling gently and full of understanding at Alec. Letting out a shuddering breath, Magnus felt hope spreading through his whole body, starting in his chest.

"You don’t have to explain."

"Lydia, I’m sorry."

Once more, Lydia smiled at Alec. She lifted her hand and caressed Alec's cheek for a moment, letting her hand fall to Alec's shoulder to squeeze it. From his position, Magnus could see that she wasn't lying. One more Shadowhunter that surprised Magnus.

"Hey, you deserve to be happy. Okay? I’ll be fine."

When Alec turned around again to look at Magnus, his heart fluttered with so many emotions. Hope, nervousness, love. His whole body was craving to be close to his soulmate—more than ever. So much, Magnus could barely control his glamour.

It felt like slow motion when Alec finally started to move, got down from the aisle, and walked towards Magnus. 

Was it even possible to walk so slow?

Magnus wanted to meet Alec halfway, but just as he started to walk, Robert rushed past him and stormed to Alec, trying to stop him.

"Alec, what are you doing?"

"Enough."

Alec didn't even stop to take a look at his father, letting his eyes connected with Magnus' all the time. He walked faster the moment he'd stepped past his father, and very soon, Magnus felt Alec's hands on the hem of his suit, pulling him close. Magnus closed his eyes, letting Alec have the lead.

Alec's lips were dry, yet soft as they met Magnus'. The kiss started delicate, and too soon for Magnus' taste, Alec's lips were gone. Intuitional, Magnus followed Alec's move only to find nothing but air.

Opening his eyes, he found Alec looking at him in awe before his soulmate's lips were on him again, kissing him once more. 

And with that kiss, the relief came.

Every feeling of hurt and pain left Magnus' body, and he couldn't help but smile as he looked at Alec.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Magnus said after a moment of staring at each other's eyes, finally earning a tender smile from Alec.

"You're here. That's all that matters to me."

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander." 

Looking into Alec's beautiful eyes, Magnus knew he'd made the right decision. It wouldn't be easy for them, but together, they could fight through any storm.

And the first one was about to come.

Alec's father left the room without another word. Maryse followed suit, shooting an apologizing look at Alec and Magnus before she did.

"Oh shit," Alec murmured. But Magnus couldn't say anything, because Izzy was fast to come over and hug her brother, as well as Magnus.

"I didn't think you'd show up," she said, smiling happily at Magnus, who returned her smile just as fortunate.

"I didn't think that as well. But, as you see, I've changed my mind. And I'm glad I did," Magnus added, lifting his hand to place it on Alec's upper arm. The Shadowhunter smiled affectionately at him.

Jace, Clary, and Simon approached them then, congratulating them for the great show and making the right choices.

"Okay, you two. Get out of here. I'll buy you time until tomorrow," Izzy stated after a while, waving her hands at Alec and Magnus. 

"Have a break and talk. Dad can wait until then. I'll tell him you'll be back soon."

"Thank you, Iz. Honestly." Alec hugged his sister once more before he took her offer and left the Institute with Magnus.

"My loft?" Magnus asked as soon as they stepped out of the Institute.

"If that's okay?"

"Sure, Alexander. Come on."

Magnus waved his hands and created a portal that brought them right into the living area of his loft. 

Standing in front of each other, neither of them said a word for a while. Magnus observed his dearest Shadowhunter for a while. Realizing how tired Alec suddenly appeared, he made a decision for the two of them.

"Hey...let's lay down for a while. Let it all sink in. Maybe rest a little. And when we wake up, we'll talk," he suggested. Magnus absolutely could need some rest as well but would leave it up to Alec to decide.

"Sounds good."

Alec nodded, suddenly appearing shy.

Magnus simply smiled and reached his hand out for Alec, who took it without a doubt.

They walked into Magnus' bedroom in silence, both aware of the new situation. Of the things that had happened.

"What do you think about cuddling?" Magnus asked as he sat down on the bed and took off his shoes. Alec, mirroring him, hesitated for a moment before he answered.

"Uhm...I don't know?"

"Okay...I really need an answer to that question. There's no other way for you than to try it," Magnus stated gently, remembering that Alec had no experience. He laid down and opened his arms for Alec.

"You really mean that?" Alec asked, looking at Magnus in confusion. But it was clear that Alec wanted it as bad as Magnus did. And so the warlock nodded, as he waited patiently for Alec.

His beautiful soulmate didn't waste more time after that. Alec was fast to lay down and move into Magnus' arms. Placing his head onto Magnus' chest, Alec immediately relaxed as soon as the warlock's arms were around him, holding him close. The Shadowhunter instinctively wrapped his arm around Magnus' waist. 

It felt so natural. Like they'd done this a hundredth times before. And goddamnit, it felt so fucking good. "That's nice," Alec stated promptly, making Magnus chuckle.

"I agree. That's pretty nice," the warlock answered, squeezing Alec for a moment. It felt so natural to have Alec in his arms. As if they'd been doing this forever. And Magnus loved it.

He was pretty sure that he'd never get enough of this - of Alec. Of the time they would be able to spend together.

Magnus inhaled deeply, relishing the fact that he'd crashed the wedding. That he was now able to have a future with Alec, his soulmate.

There was a lot they would have to talk about after their rest. 

But for now, it was more than enough to hold each other tightly as they both fell into a light slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to put the whole conversation between Ragnor and Magnus into this chapter, because I really do love their banter in the show as well as in the books, I hope you don't mind.  
> Let me know what you think ♥♥


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some well-deserved fluff and a little bit of smut ahead, before it's getting rough once more for our favorite couple

"We...we really should talk."

Alec moaned, loudly, to his very own surprise. He didn't even know what was going on with his body. Or that he'd said something.

Goddamnit.

By the Angels, he fucking liked was Magnus was doing with him. 

No, wait, scratch that. Alec had never felt anything so intoxicating like that. And all he knew right now was that he wanted more.

"You're right, darling. We should definitely stop this and talk," Magnus answered sinfully, licking around Alec's nipple for one more time before making his way back up to the Shadowhunter. Pressing his well-toned, tanned body against Alec's, the warlock flashed the most beautiful smile at him.

Alec's brain didn't really catch up with what Magnus had answered him. He didn't really remember saying anything besides...well...good morning, perhaps?

Alec's very being was filled with lust and goddamnit he _ needed _ Magnus right now. Feeling Magnus so close, his hard arousal almost touching his very own hard and throbbing cock made him moan again. 

Why, by every fucking Angel, had Magnus stopped?

"Wait...what? No! Don't you dare and stop now!" Alec answered, opening his eyes in the afford to glare at Magnus. It didn't turn out the way he wanted, because the warlock chuckled, apparently amused by his reaction.

"So...no talking?" He asked once more, and all Alec could do was nod his head in agreement. There would be time to talk later. They could speak for the rest of their lives for God's Sake. 

But right now? Alec wanted more of Magnus' fingers on him...his tongue as well. He didn't care about anything else. "Something more like...that?" Magnus asked further, making his way down again, squeezing Alec's nipple between his fingers. And all, Alec could do was whine in response and arch his body into Magnus' oh so talented hand.

Every touch of Magnus felt like heaven, and Alec wanted more of that. He'd been waiting too long to finally find his soulmate. 

There was nothing that could stop him now. 

Not even the fact that he had to talk to his parents. Or that he and Magnus had just started their relationship a few hours ago. It simply wasn't relevant. 

Nothing was more important than Magnus' lips on him, as well as his oh so talented hands. 

All Alec wanted was whatever his soulmate was currently doing with him. Nothing more.

Period.

He could feel Magnus' tongue around his nipple once more, the warlock's other hand worshipping the twin. The feelings Magnus' touch caused Alec were so new to him. 

But, by the Angels, it felt so fucking good.

Alec had touched his nipples before. But it was different getting touched by the person you belonged to. It was way more sensitive. Way more intimate.

"Fuck, Magnus," Alec whined once more, bringing his arms to the warlock's hair. "I need..." he moaned and closed his eyes again. 

Magnus hadn't done much yet, but Alec felt a burning arousal in his lower body. His cock was twitching in excitement, and the clothes covering him were just  _ too damn tight _ for God's sake.

Magnus, obviously, sensed his unease. With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were finally gone. 

Alec moaned in delight. 

That felt better. 

Opening his eyes again, Alec looked at his beautiful soulmate, realizing that his clothes were gone as well.

"Better?" Magnus asked him with a mischievous grin the moment their eyes met. His glamour was gone, Alec could see those fucking gorgeous golden cat-eyes burning with lust and desire. And love. His heart clenched at this sight. He would never forget this particular moment, that was for sure. 

Alec was sure he was losing his ability to speak with every passing moment. Everything was too overwhelming, yet not enough. 

He needed more. 

More kisses.

More touches.

More Magnus.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus asked, bringing his hand up to caress Alec's cheek tenderly. 

Alec nodded as he leaned into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment. 

"Yes...and yes. Better now," Alec answered truthfully after he opened his eyes again. A silent moan escaped his lips right after. "God, Magnus. Why are you stopping again? 

Honestly," Alec whined, bringing his arms around Magnus' neck. He lifted his head and brought their lips together in a passionate kiss. Alec hadn't kissed anyone ever before. 

Not like that- if he'd counted his siblings. 

But he'd learned quickly. And it was simple with Magnus. Natural. 

They fitted like a puzzle. 

After they had to pull apart in need of air, Magnus smiled at him again.

"Oh, my sweet darling. Let's help you with that problem of yours. I promise, I won't stop again until you get what you want," he stated huskily and brought his hand from Alec's cheek. Letting his hand wander down Alec's body too fucking slowly, Magnus finally reached the Shadowhunter's cock. 

With a firm grip, Magnus wrapped his hand around Alec's throbbing shaft. And the Shadowhunter couldn't fucking help himself but buck into Magnus' hand and moan loudly.

"By the Angel!"

"I've got you, Alexander. Relax and enjoy." Magnus murmured. Alec could hear that Magnus relished his reaction to his touch very much.

"Magnus...please."

Alec couldn't concentrate on anything else besides Magnus' touch. He had touched himself there as well before, of course, he had. But he'd never had another man's hand on his cock. Yet his soulmates. It felt so much more different. Alec had never thought that it could be  _ so fucking intense _ .

"Patience, darling, you'll get there," Magnus sinfully whispered before he started to move his hand up and down Alec's throbbing shaft with a gentle grip.

"Fuck!"

Alec forced himself to not once more buck into Magnus' hand. But by the Angel, this simple touch felt so good, Alec couldn't help it. 

Magnus' lips were on him again, his tongue asking for an entrance. Alec happily obliged and opened his mouth for Magnus. The kiss was filled with so much passion and lust, Alec had never felt anything like that. 

And if that was just the beginning of their relationship...Alec couldn't wait to explore more with Magnus. That thought alone made him shudder in excitement.

"Does that feel good, Alexander?" Magnus asked in a husky voice as he slowly and teasingly moved his hand up and down Alec's shaft.

"Yes...yes!" Alec almost screamed but ended in a needy moan when Magnus let his thumb glide over the tip of Alec's cock. He squeezed his eyes shut and simply gave in to the sensations he felt.

"Oh, aren't you a sight," Magnus murmured delightfully before Alec felt his lips on his nipples. Magnus' tongue swirled around the hardened nub before he suddenly started to suck. The sensations, Alec felt were so incredible, he couldn't even find words for it. "My beautiful Shadowhunter."

He heard Magnus' words, and his heart beat faster than ever before. God, the things, Magnus did to him...Alec really couldn't be happier that he finally found his soulmate. And that he truly and honestly wanted to be together with him.

Magnus increased the grip on his cock, his movements became faster. Alec couldn't do much then. He heard himself making sounds, he hadn't heard before. Magnus' other hand found Alec's balls, he rolled them gently, played with them, while his thumb, once more slid over the tip of Alec's cock.

"By the Angels," Alec croaked out, hoarsely shouting Magnus' name. He was a moaning mess by now and knew he wouldn't last long.

"Magnus...I...," he gasped, this time, shamelessly bucking into Magnus' hand. He'd never let go like this before. But with his soulmate? Alec felt like there was no need for it.

"Let go, Alexander, I've got you," he heard Magnus' voice. "Come for me, darling."

And with another firm stroke of Magnus' hand, Alec came harder and longer than ever before. His seed spilled over Magnus' hand onto his stomach and chest. Alec moaned and whimpered through his orgasm, not caring about the sounds he made.

When he suddenly felt Magnus arms around him, pulling him close, Alec gladly gave in to the embrace of his soulmate. He was fast to snuggle into Magnus' arms, not caring about the mess they'd created.

Their lips met in a gentle, caring kiss.

Magnus held him then, giving Alec all the time to catch his breath. And the Shadowhunter took his time. He wanted to relish every moment so that he wouldn't forget just a moment of their first time together.

"Okay...now we can talk," Magnus stated after Alec had calmed down enough. He pulled out of the embrace and sat up slowly, but Alec looked at him in disbelief.

"Uhm...no?"

"No?" Magnus raised a brow in question as he awaited Alec's answer.

"You still haven't...uhm...I want to, you know?" Alec asked then, not really knowing how to voice that he simply wanted to give Magnus the same awesome orgasm he'd received a few minutes ago. 

"What do you want, Alexander?" Magnus asked, still not entirely understanding what Alec's behavior was about.

"Magnus...I want to do the same to you," Alec stated then, blushing. But he wouldn't leave Magnus that way. He could still see his soulmate's erection tenting his briefs.

The surprised look, Magnus shot him then, caught Alec off guard.

"Don't you want me to..." He started, but Magnus immediately interrupted him.

"I want that, Alexander. I just didn't think you would like to. This...is all new to you. I don't want you to jump into that too fast," Magnus explained half-heartedly. 

Alec immediately realized that this wasn't everything. He knew that Magnus surely had issues. The warlock had lived too long, and as far as Alec knew, Magnus had had many relationships. 

But Alec decided to not push things furthermore. He wanted to give Magnus something back, wanted him to feel good. 

They still would need time to get to know each other better, and Alec would make sure to know everything about his beautiful soulmate. There was no need for Magnus to hide anything from him.

"I'd love to give you that...just...guide me if I do something wrong, okay?" Alec asked, smiling shyly at Magnus, who kissed him tenderly in response.

"I'm sure you will do everything right, darling," he answered then, smiling gently at the Shadowhunter.

He laid back down then, pulling Alec with him so that he was on top of him. Alec could feel Magnus' erection pressing against his lower abdomen. 

By the Angels, he was fucking nervous, but he would do his very best to give Magnus, at least, some of the pleasure he'd received from the warlock.

"I've dreamed about this for so long," Alec murmured before he kissed Magnus passionately. "Being intimate with my soulmate with those beautiful golden eyes."

"Alexander," Magnus all but moaned in response. Alec's hand found the warlocks nipple and squeezed it gently with his index finger and his thumb. Exploring a little more, Alec quickly found out what his soulmate liked and didn't fancy that much. 

To Alec, Magnus was easy to read, the silent moans and gasps he gifted him with filled Alec with an unknown ecstatic. He looked at his soulmate for a moment, relishing the fact that it was he who made Magnus make those incredible sounds.

When his hands finally reached Magnus' heavy, rockhard dick, the warlock was breathing heavily under his touch.

"Alexander...stop teasing," Magnus moaned when Alec let his fingers trail up and down his soulmate's cock. 

He hadn't realized that he was teasing. 

At all.

But hey...good to know.

An amused smile crossed his face, but only for a brief moment.

It didn't take him long to wrap his hand around Magnus' arousal and move it up and down. Just like the warlock before, Alec started out slowly, watching Magnus' face as he let his thumb glide over the tip of his cock.

"Damnit, Alexander," his soulmate moaned out shamelessly. "I thought you haven't done that before..."

"Just mirroring what you've done," Alec answered, entirely focused on giving the warlock the same pleasure he'd been given.

Magnus was a goner after that. He'd been worked up so much already that it didn't take him long, to come as well. With a hoarse gasp, he shot his load all over Alec's hand.

The Shadowhunter watched his soulmate in awe. 

Magnus looked so gorgeous during his orgasm. 

His eyes were locked with his. His cheeks were flushed, his mouth opened in a silent o.

He was the most gorgeous and beautiful man, Alec would  _ ever _ meet. That was for sure.

Giving Magnus all the time he needed to get down from his high, Alec gave his dick a few more gentle strokes before letting go. 

By the Angels, Alec couldn't even tell how grateful he was that Magnus had honestly crashed his wedding not so many hours ago. 

That he'd changed his mind and wanted to be with him. He knew it had been a hard decision. Magnus had lived for many centuries and had nothing but bad experiences with a soulmate bond like theirs.

Alec didn't recognize that Magnus was watching him through heavy lids and a tender smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't mind cuddling," Magnus murmured after a moment, bringing Alec out of his thoughts. "Though I like it to have someone watching me like that if I'm honest."

"Sorry, you just...you're so beautiful. I couldn't stop it." Alec murmured, moving into Magnus' open arms. Naturally, he snuggled against the warlock, as if they'd done that for ages. Placing his head against Magnus' chest, Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. He wrapped an arm around Alec, holding him as close as possible. 

With a single snap of his beautifully beringed fingers, the mess they'd created was gone. 

Another snap, and they were covered in a blanket.

Neither of them said a word for a while, both enjoying the closeness they found in each other's embrace.

"That was really nice," Alec finally stated after a while, hoping to hear the same from Magnus. 

"I agree, Alexander. I enjoyed this a lot," Magnus answered, squeezing Alec gently. He couldn't help but smile goofily at these words. It had been his first time experiencing intimacy with anyone else than his hand. If you call masturbating intimacy. Hearing that Magnus had enjoyed it, shot a burst of happiness and pride through his chest.

"I'm glad then. I was hoping you liked it."

"How couldn't I, darling? It was you, and you're a natural talent to say at least. There was no way for me to not like it, Alexander," Magnus hummed, bending his head to look at Alec.

"Thank you for giving me a second chance," he added, smiling lovingly at Alec, who just smiled back at him. 

He would've given Magnus chance after chance. But he was glad that his soulmate had realized fast that they couldn't be apart. That they could have a future together.

"I would do anything, if that means we can be together," Alec finally stated. He would face his father. Alec was sure that his mother would understand...his father was another topic. But Alec couldn't care less. He was in the arms of his soulmate. Of the person, he'd dreamed of since being a child. And that was all that mattered to him. Alec Lightwood finally felt whole.

Happy.

He would fight the goddamn world to have this. 

"Let's hope that you don't have to do anything. I have nothing against a quiet life. For a while, at least," Magnus answered, a relaxed smile on his face. He cradled Alec lovingly against his chest. "Though I know that you have to convince your parents first. And many people more as far as I see that," Magnus added silently in a somewhat distressed voice.

"It will be fine," Alec started promptly, absolutely in need of giving Magnus some comfort. "They will accept our relationship. Times have changed."

"Yeah, I've heard that before, darling. Either way, don't you worry. I will not change my mind again."

It was then that Alec realized that he'd feared just that. If Magnus would change his mind now, it would completely destroy him. And as if Magnus had recognized it, he squeezed Alec once more. "I promise, darling. No need to be afraid, okay? I'm not going anywhere, Alexander."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. It's just...this feels so good. So..."

"Right? I feel the same, Alexander. We belong together. And I made my decision. Almost too late, I will admit that. But I don't regret that I crashed your wedding. No matter what comes next. We're in it together now."

Alec felt such a relief, hearing those words from Magnus. He hadn't realized how much he'd feared for the warlock to leave him again. But he trusted Magnus.

"Okay. Thank you for saying that. I guess I needed to hear it," Alec answered truthfully. He pressed a kiss onto Magnus' naked skin right after. 

"I thought so," Magnus answered with a silent chuckle.

They laid like that for another while before deciding that they should eat something. It had been a while since their last meal, and they realized how hungry they were after everything that had happened lately. 

"Let me get something for us, Alexander. Ordering takes too long for my patience today," Magnus offered. "I will pay for it, don't worry," he added mischievous grin. 

"Okay, but just this time," Alec gave in. 

And so, with a snap of his fingers, Magnus arranged their late breakfast.

"Pancakes? I love them!" Alec stated as soon as a delicious smell reached his nose.

"Oh, I know that, darling."

"You know?"

"Sure. I've been watching over you since we met," Magnus confessed, taking Alec's hand in his. "I always took care of your well-being."

Alec smiled at that. 

Knowing that Magnus always had been close, made him feel special. The warlock had done as much as he could in all those years. Everything that had been in his capabilities.

"I've never thought you wouldn't care. You explained yourself, and I can understand your fears. But I...my family. We're different."

"Sure, you are. Your lovely sister proved that yesterday. She's a fierce, Isabelle Lightwood."

Alec chuckled at that. "Oh, she is. Her soulmate is a Downworlder as well, so. She knows what she's talking about."

"A Vampire as far as I know?"

"Yeah. My parents accept him. Why shouldn't they accept you?"

Alec asked as they took a seat on the dining table. He couldn't wait to dig in.

"Oh, I have some ideas," Magnus started before he began to eat his first pancake.

"First off, you're their first-born child. And you're gay. I don't think that they like that very much. You're supposed to bring honor to the Lightwood family. Create a family, maybe with a Shadowhunter woman like Lydia Branwell. She was a great match, I'm sure of that. Now, you're dating a Downworlder. A warlock. By the devils, I don't think they're happy about that fact," Magnus answered light-heartedly. A chuckle escaped his lips before he added. "And you're dating me. That's what makes me sure that your parents sure as hell are far from delighted."

"I don't care about that. And I'm not dating you...we're soulmates. That's different. We're supposed to be together. And furthermore, we can have a family as well. Adopt a Downworlder or a Shadowhunter. Or both. I don't care what my parents want me to be. I am who I am."

Alec took a bite of his delicious pancake and met Magnus' eyes. The warlock was watching with the same surprised expression he'd had earlier.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander."

Alec smiled at these words, though he couldn't help but blush. The way, Magnus was looking at him with the most fortunate, yet vulnerable expression left Alec more hopeful than ever. Their future had just begun, and Alec couldn't wait to learn more about Magnus. 

"I hope in good ways."

Magnus smiled gently at him before he reached out his hand and let his thumb glide over the corner of Alec's mouth.

"In the best way possible."

* * *

* * *

It was soon after their breakfast that Alec decided that he had to leave for the Institute. He had to face his father as quickly as possible. 

Alec still was sure that his parents would surely understand him. That they would agree to his relationship with Magnus. That they would support them in front of the Clave. 

They were his parents after all, right? Nothing bad could happen, Alec was absolutely sure about that.

"It's better if I go back to the Institute to meet my parents."

"Shall I come and join you, Alexander?"

Magnus, who was currently standing in front of his wardrobe, bent his head into Alec's direction.

"I think it's better if I face them alone today. If that's okay?"

Alec didn't want to reject Magnus, but he felt that he had to take this particular step alone. There was time for Magnus to meet his parents after that. 

"Of course, darling. I've got some things to do, anyways," Magnus smiled at him and turned back to the wardrobe.

"It's not that I don't want you there, you know that, right?" Alec asked as he put his shirt over his head. 

He stepped closer to Magnus and wrapped his arms around the warlock, who leaned against him with an instant.

"I absolutely understand, Alexander. Don't you worry. I didn't get that wrong. Besides, I have to admit that your parents and I don't have the best relationship. So I guess it's better that way."

Alec wondered what this story was about. But Magnus had told him that he had to ask his parents about that. And, by the Angels, he would ask them today.

"Okay...I'll call you later? Or can I come over?"

"You can do both, Alexander. You're welcome here at any time. Though I wouldn't be sad to hear your voice in between," Magnus answered. He turned around in Alec's arms and kissed him tenderly. "Now, go, my beautiful Nephilim." 

Smirking, Alec sought Magnus' lips for another kiss before he finally let go of him.

"See you later, then."

"Can't wait."

Alec left the loft soon after, heading to the Institute to face his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you liked it :) It's my second time writing smut, please be kind, but I really wanna know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Alec hadn't put one foot into the Institute when he was met by his younger sister, Isabelle, who was immediately calling for him. 

She'd obviously been waiting here for a while because she all but jumped from her spot near the front door, the moment she saw her brother.

"There you are! Dad is furious," she started, hugging Alec before she spoke again. "He thinks you made a big mistake. I haven't seen him like this before...so...furious. I honestly don't know what his problem is. I mean, he accepted Simon thoroughly, when I introduced him."

Alec nodded silently as he listened to his sister. But he didn't know what to say. 

Alec didn't know what was wrong with his father either but was determined to find out. 

Alec knew he was the first-born child and that his parents had expected great things from him. 

He was meant to lead the New York Institute; he was meant to marry a female Shadowhunter and have children. To bring honor to the Lightwood name.

Well, at least, he could give his parents grandchildren.

Alec would love to adopt children in the future. He'd always wanted to be a dad. Knowing he could have that with Magnus, Alec inwardly smiled and finally brought himself to answer Izzy.

"Magnus mentioned something. My guess is that they have a past...mom and dad were members of the Circle, so it's possible. I'm determined to find out what happened between them. Maybe we can figure things out."

Alec knew it wasn't just because of Magnus. It was of him being gay. Gay Shadowhunter only were on sufferance. Nobody really wanted a gay Shadowhunter in his Institute or anywhere else. Most of them didn't talk about their sexuality. They would marry would have children and would die unhappy.

They weren't normal. 

But Alec was stubborn enough to show every single person in the Clave how wrong they were.

He would prove that gay Shadowhunter were as strong as anyone else. Because they were.

Period.

"Will you talk to our parents?"

"Of course, I will. I want to understand what's wrong. I thought mom and dad would understand. That they would support me, no matter what. I'm still the same person," Alec answered, earning an empathetic smile from his sister. 

"That you are! And finally, you're smiling. And it suits you."

Izzy hugged him tightly, and Alec was fast to respond, squeezing her gently. 

His sister had always been one hell of a supporter for him. Because of her, Alec was able to stand to his sexuality. To fight for him and Magnus. Alec owed her a lot and couldn't be more grateful for having her as his sister.

"I'm sure our parents will understand. They always do, right?"

"Right."

Alec smiled at his sister before he headed to his father's office. 

He was nervous, Alec had to admit that. 

But Magnus was essential to him. They were soulmates. That thought alone let Alec forget all the nervousness when he finally reached his father's office.

He knocked at the door and went in right after. He'd always done that, why would he change his behavior? Alec hadn't done anything wrong, there was no need to behave in another way.

Just as Alec had assumed, his father was sitting behind his desk. He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"Alexander."

Alec closed the door behind him and stepped closer to his father, he crossed his arms on his back while his father took his time to finish a letter he was writing.

When Robert finally looked up to meet Alec's gaze, his eyes were cold and filled with disapproval. Alec couldn't remember one single time his father had looked at him like that. Well...he hadn't expected that, to be honest.

"We're waiting for your mother," he almost spat and started another letter before Alec even had the chance to open his mouth and answer. 

Alec's heart immediately sank. 

His father had never talked to him in that way, or to any of his siblings.

But there's always a first, right? 

Alec wouldn't show any sign of weakness in front of him, no matter how his father would act. He knew how intimidating he could appear, Alec had seen it many times when he was a child. His father was a very dominant person, to say at least.

Alec remained on his feet, right in front of his father's desk. His face remained stoic, his eyes were on his father all the time until his mom finally arrived.

"Alec," she greeted her son in a relieved voice, hugging him tightly as she said so. 

Okay, that was nice. 

That was what Alec had assumed as a reaction from his parents, to be honest. He hadn't been at home for more than 24 hours, a little relief for him being back felt good. Even if it was just his mom for now. 

"Come, take a seat," she offered kindly and sat down beside him right after. "We're glad you're finally here."

"Are we?"

Alec, who was about to answer his mom, bent his head to look at his father. 

He was glaring at him.

His whole face showed annoyance and...disgust? Alec couldn't really tell. He hadn't had anyone looking at him like that before.

"Alexander, what is wrong with you?" Robert asked then. His voice was calm, yes, but Alec could hear the fury hidden behind his father's silent voice. "You were supposed to marry Lydia Branwell yesterday. Instead, you ran away with that...Downworlder."

"Magnus...his name is Magnus Bane," Alec answered, stubbornly, meeting his father's eyes. He didn't dare to look away, didn't want to. His father had to understand that this was serious. "And he is my soulmate."

"He is what?"

"My soulmate, father. So I hope you get why I chose him and not a marriage, neither Lydia nor I would be happy in. And I hope that this topic is out of our way then." Alec answered, trying to keep his voice as confident as possible. Thinking about Magnus helped him with that. 

Magnus had chosen him...them...and Alec would fight any battle to be together with him.

Alec's father leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Alec couldn't read his face while he stared at him. And it felt like an eternity, to be honest.

"So, my first-born child is gay. And on top of it, he's dating a Downworlder. A warlock even," he spat, bending his head to Maryse's direction. "What do you have to say to that fiasco your son gifted us with?"

Alec's mom took her time before she finally started to speak. And Alec took this time to get his feelings under control. The words his father said...by the Angels, they hurt.

"I guess it happened when I saught him out with you when you were a baby? I wondered for a brief moment why Magnus behaved so...strange when he held you in his arms. But well. I didn't pay it much attention if I'm honest." His mother said slowly, apparently not as disgusted as his father was. And Alec couldn't be more grateful for that. He nodded in agreement. 

"That's why I could see colors all my life, mom."

Maryse nodded a little in understanding. It took her a moment, but she finally took Alec's hand in hers and smiled gently at him. 

"That explains a lot. Alec, if you are happy, then I am as well. I'm glad you found your soulmate. It's precious, and I will, of course, support you. No matter what comes."

Alec smiled at his mother's words. That was what he'd thought his parents would tell him. That they're happy for him. No matter his sexuality, or the person that was his soulmate.

But well, his father's reaction was far from that.

"You're happy that your son is gay and dating Magnus Bane?" He asked, bringing his attention to his wife. But Alec wouldn't have any of that.

"I'm not dating him. He is my soulmate. We're meant to be together."

Robert snorted and shook his head in disapproval.

"You don't need a soulmate. The most important thing is to bring honor to the family. Mostly as the first-born-child of the family. You, Alexander, brought nothing but shame over our name."

These words hurt more than Alec wanted to admit at that very moment. But he didn't show his hurt, no sir. He glared at his father in annoyance. 

"You brought shame over our name years ago, when you joined the Circle. So don't tell me everything is my fault. If you hadn't made such a stupid move, there would be nothing to make it up for, father."

"Don't talk to me like that, Alexander!"

Robert almost growled at Alec, furiously hitting his desk. Alec didn't show a reaction to that. He wouldn't let his father see how much it hurt him.

"Right back at you, father. I'm not taking this as my fault. I just did what everyone would've done. And I don't regret my decision. Magnus is my soulmate, and I will fight for us."

"Robert, you should give this a chance," Maryse jumped in, pleadingly looking at her husband. "Alec is our son. He's one of the best Shadowhunter in the Institute. They want him to lead it..."

"He's a disgrace, Maryse. I won't accept that in my family."

Robert rose to his feet.

"If you've changed your mind, Alexander, you will see how wrong you've been. What you're risking for a Downworlder, by the Angels! A warlock who won't make you happy. But until you realize how wrong you are, I don't want to see you again."

And with these words, Robert Lightwood left his office. 

Alec let him. 

He honestly was hurt and goddamnit he was angry. But he knew better than to follow his dad. It would make no sense.

"I'm so sorry, Alec."

He bent his head to look at his mother. Alec was surprised to see tears glistening in her eyes as she watched her eldest son, empathetically.

"He will change his mind. Just...give him time to get used to the situation, okay?"

"Yeah...sure. And what do you think, honestly?" Alec asked then, adding one more question. "And what happened between you, dad, and Magnus? I mean, dad accepts Simon, who hasn't done anything productive than talking for God's Sake. He became a Vampire by accident, by the Angels. I haven't seen a person being as useless as him before. But he doesn't accept the High Warlock of Brooklyn? Don't get me wrong, mom, but that makes no sense at all."

Alec didn't want to talk bad about Simon. He honestly didn't. 

But well. 

Simon  _ was _ a huge pain in the ass. 

Add Clary Fray to that. 

Alec had a hard time accepting that they were in his life now. And that his father accepted them and not his soulmate didn't make it easier for him.

Alec's mother looked at him for a while before she finally sighed and started to talk.

"You know that your me and your father were members of the Circle. Magnus Bane...he came in our way once. Let's say we've never had a great relationship since then."

Alec raised a brow while his expression remained stoic. Well, that wasn't much information, to be honest.

"Is that all you have to say? I mean...Luke came in your way as well since he's a werewolf, and you're still friendly towards him." He argued promptly. "Or is it because I'm gay?" Alec asked then. 

That was something he could understand. 

He'd had a hard time accepting it as well when he was younger and realized that he liked other boys more than girls. 

Alec always had been sure that his parents would need some time as soon as they would find out. 

He watched his mother closely, seeing her eyes light up the slightest as he mentioned Luke. Alec raised his brow in question, but Maryse simply ignored the unspoken question.

"I guess it's both. You're our first-born. Your father had high hopes for you. The thing with Magnus is...we didn't have much interaction since we left the Circle and were banned from Idris to the New Yorker Institute all those years ago. But Alec, I'm okay with that. Magnus Bane is your soulmate, and you deserve to be happy. I really want to get along with him in the future."

"Thanks, mom. That means a lot to me," Alec answered with a slight smile. He was grateful for his mother's words. They had their history, but she would accept Magnus. That was all Alec wanted for them, to be honest.

"I can still satisfy father's expectations," Alec added stubbornly after a while. He'd hoped that his father would react in another way. But Alec hadn't been that lucky. 

"You can. And you will. Don't let his reaction get you down, sweetheart," Maryse answered, squeezing Alec's hand tenderly once more.

"Well, I will talk to him once more. When he's calmed down in a few days. Until then, I'm going to be at Magnus' place. I'm available if I'm needed."

"Of course, Alec. We'll let you know if we need you. Rest a little. I love you, okay?"

"I love you, too, mom."

Alec hugged his mother before he rose to his feet and left his father's office. 

Stopping at his room, Alec grabbed a few things he would need and left the Institute soon after.

He didn't saw Magnus appearing there mere moments later.

* * *

* * *

To be surprised was an understatement, when Magnus received a fire message from Robert Lightwood, asking him to meet at the Institute.

Magnus hadn't spoken to Robert in decades.

Fearing that something had happened to Alec, Magnus agreed to the meeting. He opened a portal half an hour later and stepped into the meeting room of the Institute seconds after.

He didn't see coming what happened next.

Suddenly, Magnus was hit and chained to the wall with both arms and legs. And before he could even think about screaming for help, someone gagged him.

It was then that Robert Lightwood came into his view, apparently very pleased with himself.

"Magnus Bane. I knew there would come a time when you would come after me. When you would try to destroy what I've built up. But I won't let that happen, you piece of shit."

Magnus raised his brow in question. 

Of course, they had met from time to time during Valentine's reign. But there hadn't been a time when they'd bumped heads.

They'd just stood on different sides. 

But well. Obviously, Magnus had done something to anger Robert Lightwood. And apparently, the man was fucking furious.

Magnus wasn't able to use his magic to free himself, he couldn't move his hands enough. All he was honestly able to do was to glare at Robert until the other man decided to speak.

"Here we are."

_ Obviously _ , Magnus thought to himself.

"I thought you would stand out of our way like you used to do all those years since we're in New York. But I was wrong."

Robert's voice was dangerously calm as he spoke to Magnus.

"Warlock. Get that spell off of my son, or I promise you a horrific death," Robert added. That was the moment, Magnus finally understood where all of this was coming from. 

Alec must've talked to his parents. Evidently, his father wasn't happy with Alec's soulmate. Just like Magnus had assumed. He didn't regret his decision to stand to Alec, but goddamnit he  _ knew it. _

Robert furiously ripped the gag out of his mouth, but Magnus didn't give him a reaction. He would never show weakness in front of a man who treated him like that.

"I won't repeat myself again, Magnus Bane. Get that spell off my son," Robert said once more, earning an amused snort from Magnus. He lifted his head and watched Alec's dad for a long moment before he decided to answer.

"I didn't cast a spell over your son, Robert. We're soulmates. It happens. You should know that."

"My son isn't your soulmate. That's a lie you planted in his head. What do you want?"

Magnus only smiled at these words. Of course, Alec's father thought of him like that.

"I just want to be together with your son. Believe it or not. I know about our bond since he was a little baby. I tried to stand out of his way. But, Robert, you know about soulmate bonds. If they know about each other, their bodies are craving. Alec was looking out for me all these years. And he found me. We belong..."

"Don't you dare tell me that my son belongs to a Downworlder!" Robert hissed, bringing his hand to his seraph blade. "My son isn't like that!"

"Well, obviously, he is," Magnus argued calmly. He might wasn't in the position to debate, but it was Alec. And Magnus felt the overpowering need to protect his soulmate at any cost. No matter if his life was in danger as well. "You should listen to your son if he tells you something."

"Oh, I did listen. And he talked nothing but nonsense. Acted like a maniac. All of this is your fault, Magnus Bane."

"Yeah, well. I can't deny that most of this actually is my fault. But not because I cast a spell on Alec. I would never do that to him. It's because we're soulmates. I think I've said it often enough for your understanding, don't you think? Now, would you please be so kind as to loosen the chains? It's not quite comfortable."

Magnus wouldn't tell anyone about what happened. Robert surely did understand now. Well, he hoped so.

But like always, in Magnus Bane's life, nothing came as he was hoping for it to happen.

"Vow that my son and you aren't soulmates, Magnus Bane. You're not leaving until you do."

Magnus kept holding Robert's gaze. 

He wouldn't do this.

It would kill Alec. 

There was no way for Magnus to do this.

And so he shook his head.

"I won't, Robert. Alec is my soulmate. You know what happens if I'm forced to vow against our bond."

Robert observed Magnus closely.

"So you stand by your word. Interesting. And if I tell you that I have a vial of that wonderful potion to make you suffer? Is that enough to make you vow against that soulmate bond? Or do you wanna try and..."

"For you to find out that I'm not telling lies? Surely I would if it wouldn't hurt Alexander as well. Robert. Think about it before you act out of rage. I know I'm not the best option of a son-in-law. But..."

"Stop this! I'll give you an hour to overthink your actions."

Robert didn't say a word more after that, he left the room.

Mere moments later, two unknown Shadowhunter stepped inside, loosened the chains, and brought him to the Institute's cell.

They didn't say a word, though Magnus hit them with questions all along. They also didn't meet any of the Lightwood family, as if Robert had made sure to get them out of his way.

As Magnus' hands were chained and he finally was left alone, he sat down on a bank and sighed.

That was bad. Really bad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some angst before it get's better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos and comments on the previous chapter ♥ it's very much appreciated and keeps me going :)

At first, Magnus hadn't realized how weak he'd felt shortly after being brought into the cell. 

But after ten more minutes, Magnus felt like someone was pulling all his energy from him. 

It wasn't long until he had to lay down. 

Sitting felt like being too much. 

A sour taste rose up in his throat, spreading all over his mouth. Magnus tried to swallow a few times until he gave up - the taste just didn't want to go away.

"What's going on?" He murmured silently. Magnus knew that this wasn't an effect of this cell. He wasn't able to use his magic here, that was right, but losing energy so fast? That wasn't something that was supposed to happen. Magnus knew the guards of the Institute - he had made them. 

But this? This was some kind of magic he used.

Magnus closed his eyes, and tried to concentrate on his magic, tried to force his energy to stay with him. 

But it didn't work. And Magnus couldn't cast a spell on him to save his remaining strength. He knew so many, and all of them were meaningless. 

That sucked more than Magnus wanted to admit. He hadn't felt that weak and helpless in decades. 

"Fuck."

If it would go on like that, Magnus wouldn't have much energy left at Robert's return. 

And that was the worst imaginable case. 

Magnus needed his strength to face Alec's dad. 

He had to be strong.

But, goddamnit, he was so  _ tired _ .

Magnus could only hope that Alec would search and find him. 

Preferably as soon as possible. 

Magnus didn't know anything about Robert's plans, but it was evident that he didn't mean any good.

At least, Robert hadn't given him the potion earlier, so Magnus could be sure that Alec was safe and not in pain.

If he'd been at his full strength, he would've recognized the demonic energy surrounding him, taking his power and killing him from the inside.

* * *

* * *

When Alec arrived at Magnus' loft after twenty minutes of walking to clear his head, he was met with silence. Magnus had given him his spare key in the morning, letting him know that he was welcome at any time. Alec had felt honored and proud. He'd felt the weight of this simple key in his pocket the whole time. 

Being able to open the doors to Magnus' loft without asking for permission, felt so great. 

Alec knew Magnus trusted him. And that knowledge alone let his heart flutter in utter happiness.

Alec looked around the living area and found it empty. He remembered Magnus telling him that he would work from home all day. A cup full of coffee was standing on the kitchen counter, the coffee inside was still slightly warm. 

"Magnus?"

A strange feeling built up in his gut, but Alec tried to ignore it for now. Just because Magnus wasn't there didn't mean that something happened to him, right?

He strolled through every room, finding nothing but Magnus' cat, Chairman Meow. 

He pulled out his phone and dialed Magnus' number right after petting the pet for a moment, only to be met with the warlock's voicemail.

Hoping, Magnus had just gone out to help one of his friends, Alec sat down on the warlocks couch, petting the Chairman again, who'd followed him into the living are.

By the Angels, Alec felt so drained, so fucking exhausted.

He didn't want to go back to the Institute right now. Simply couldn't. So he stayed in the hopes that Magnus would be back soon. Alec desperately wanted to spend some time with him, especially after the things his father had said to him.

Alec was sure that this wouldn't be over soon. He hadn't seen his father this angry and disappointed before.

But with Magnus at his side, everything would be easier, Alec knew that. He maybe wasn't experienced, but with Magnus, things simply fell into place. With him, Alec knew what was right and what wasn't.

God, how he missed Magnus.

Leaning his head against the soft cushion of Magnus' couch, Alec closed his eyes, swearing that it was only for a moment, and sighed in exhaustion. 

He honestly couldn't wait for Magnus to be back.

Very soon, the lack of sleep from the past week overwhelmed him. Chairman Meow had made himself comfortable on Alec's lap, the cat's purring sounds also soothed him a lot. He honestly didn't want to, but it didn't take long before Alec fell asleep, sitting on Magnus couch.

* * *

* * *

"How did you decide, warlock?"

Magnus felt too weak to open his eyes. 

He was still lying on the bank in the same position as before. More of his energy had left his body, and the taste in his mouth that had been sour tasted more metallic now. 

A bad cough wracked his body from time to time, leaving him gasping for air right after it stopped. Magnus hadn't felt that weak and exhausted in forever. 

"What do you mean?"

Magnus asked, knowing what Robert wanted to hear from him. But he didn't have the strength to say more. It was exhausting.

"Will you get that spell off of my son? Or will you suffer a lot more than you already do?"

"I'm resting, that's a big difference from suffering," Magnus answered as light-heartedly as possible. 

He didn't want Robert Lightwood to know that he, indeed, was suffering quite a lot. 

Opening his mouth to speak took so much energy from him, it was draining. His whole body hurt as well, but yet, Magnus wouldn't show any sign of weakness in front of Alec's dad.

"So why don't you sit up and talk to me like an adult?"

"Because you started our conversation in the most awful way someone can imagine," Magnus answered, spending all his remaining energy in this conversation. "I don't see why I should act like nothing of that happened. Although I'm not really interested in a conversation with you."

He could hear Robert snort from behind the glass. 

"Did you take a look at yourself, Magnus Bane?"

"Why should I? I know exactly how gorgeous I look."

This conversation was weakening him so much. All Magnus required was to rest in his own comfortable bed, snuggled up in Alec's arms. And if he couldn't have that, he wanted to dream of it. 

"The loss of your energy is showing, warlock. You don't have much time left, so you're better off cooperating."

Magnus didn't dare to open his eyes and take a look at his body. Not in front of Robert.

Instead, he focused on Alec's dad and his words.

"I told you what I have to say, Robert. I am your son's soulmate. If you like it or not. If I vow against that bond, you know that we're both getting killed. Do you want to see your eldest son dead?"

"A dead son is better than a gay son with a warlock soulmate. Vow. Now."

Magnus tried to shake his head in disbelief. He couldn't mean that, couldn't he?

Robert had raised such a precious human being. Alec was so kind and caring. Magnus honestly didn't see anything of that in Robert Lightwood.

"I won't."

"Your decision. You'll be dead in the next 24 hours. Or, to be precise, your body will vanish. And you? You will be reunited with your father."

That was the moment, Magnus forced himself to open his eyes.

"What does my father has to do with this?"

"Oh, we kind of made a deal. I needed Asmodeus to get rid of you, and he wanted to have you at his side in Edom."

"And he didn't want more for his help? Stupid Nephilim to believe in his words," Magnus answered weakly. He sure as hell didn't want to go to Edom. 

Alec would save him in time, Magnus was sure of it. He just needed to focus on his remaining energy. Needed to hang on as long as possible.

"He's more than happy to have you back at his side," Robert answered, smiling devilishly at Magnus, who closed his eyes once more.

"Asmodeus is a greater demon. Of course, there's more behind that. But your mind is so clouded with your son and what's wrong with him in your eyes that you didn't pay attention. Believe me. Whatever he told you, he wants more than just me."

Magnus stopped talking then. He felt drained and like he couldn't say one more word. He had to save his energy.

"Whatever. You'll be out of my son's life one way or another. He'll be back on track in no time, and that's what counts."

_ What a stupid, stupid Nephilim _ , Magnus thought as he listened to Robert, who left soon after their conversation. 

When Magnus was sure that he was alone again, he opened his eyes once more and lifted his hand with all the strength he could bring up. 

Magnus didn't recognize the hand as his own. 

He only saw skin and bones. 

Skin that wasn't tanned like Magnus loved it. It looked unhealthy grey and yellow.

His rings surely would fall from his fingers if Magnus would try. Letting his eyes roam over his arm, Magnus recognized that his shirt was hanging from it as if it was three sizes too big.

"Shit."

This was really bad. 

Magnus could almost feel that he was running out of time. His father took all his energy, made him sick from the inside, and Magnus couldn't do anything against that. 

He had to get out of this cell. Robert must've prepared it before Magnus was brought in here.

But even if he tried, Magnus knew that he wouldn't be able to get up and leave the cell. Also, he was sure the doors were locked.

All, Magnus could do, was to wait.

* * *

* * *

It was an hour later when Isabelle was looking for her father. She couldn't find him, so she started to ask other Shadowhunters if they'd seen him.

And at some point, she finally was lucky.

Someone told her that he'd gone to the cells some time ago. Wondering why he went down there - they currently had no prisoner - Izzy decided to check on him. 

She'd heard from her mother how the conversation with Alec had turned out and desperately wanted to talk some sense into him. It wasn't fair to Alec. 

Izzy had supported her brother's sexuality even before he'd told her about it. To her, it had always been evident that Alec was gay. 

And now, that her bigger brother had finally found his soulmate, he deserved to be happy. And that was what she wanted to tell their father. 

The moment she stepped out of the elevator, she knew something was severely wrong. 

Her father wasn't there. 

But there was a person in the first cell. 

A person, Izzy quickly recognized.

Quickening her pace, Izzy soon arrived in front of the first cell and took a look at the person lying on the bank.

"Magnus?" She whispered in shock as she watched him.

His eyes were closed, his breathing shallow. Skin looking grey and yellow. And, by the Angels, he was so thin. All his clothes were hanging from his appearing to be a malnourished body. 

He looked like he was dying.

Magnus tried to open his eyes but failed. His body suddenly shook with a bad cough, and blood dripped out of his mouth in small rinses.

"By the Angels."

Izzy was fast to walk inside the cell, in the desperate need to help Alec's soulmate.

As soon as she stepped into it, she could feel demonic energy everywhere. That wasn't something to happen in here. And whatever it was, it was hurting Magnus. A lot.

"Magnus? It's Izzy," she said, pulling out her phone to dial her brother's number. Magnus would need Alec now, that was for sure. "I'm going to get Alec, okay?"

A slight smile appeared on the warlock's face at Alec's mention, and he nodded weakly in response.

"Thanks."

"Hold on, Magnus."

* * *

* * *

Alec all but jumped off of the couch when his phone began to ring. Chairman Meow jumped off his lap and ran away, not before hissing angrily at Alec for his bad behavior.

"Sorry, Chairman."

Alec found his phone after a moment of fumbling in his pockets and answered the call immediately after checking the clock. He'd been asleep for one and a half hours. 

"Hey, Iz, what is it? I'm sorry, I fell asleep." 

Alec looked around the room, only to find it still empty. Magnus still wasn't back. The bad feeling in his gut immediately came back, more forceful this time. Something had happened to Magnus, Alec was sure of it.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Magnus' place, why?"

Why couldn't Izzy just spill it? Alec impatiently groaned at his sister's words.

"You have to come back to the Institute. Fast."

Alec's heart sank. 

"What has father done?" Was all he could ask, his voice nothing more than a whisper. 

"It's Magnus. I...I don't know what happened to him. He's in a cell at the Institute. I just...He needs you."

Alec didn't need to hear much more. 

He left the loft and ran for his dear life. 

Magnus needed him was all he could think of. 

Alec didn't know in what state he was, but knowing that something had happened to his soulmate sped up his steps without needing to use a speed rune.

And yet, it took him 15 minutes to get there and down to the cells. 

Alec was gasping for air when he finally arrived and stepped out of the elevator.

And what he saw then...made his stomach clench.

"Magnus!"

Once more, Alec found himself running to his soulmate. 

Stopping beside the bank, Alec felt the demonic energy immediately as he crouched down beside Magnus. By the Angels, what had happened to him?

"Magnus?"

Gingerly taking the warlock's hand in his, Alec waited for Magnus' response. By the Angels, Magnus' hand was so cold, Alec immediately realized. 

Magnus was fighting to open his eyes, but after a while, Magnus golden cat-like eyes found Alec's. The relief on his soulmates' face was something, Alec surely would never forget.

"Oh, my Alec. You're here," Magnus whispered in a raspy voice before he started to cough violently. Blood spilled from his lips as he did so. Alec carefully helped Magnus to sit up and held him during it, worried to the bones. 

By the Angels, what had happened to him?

He'd been absolutely okay in the morning. Healthy.

He exchanged a worried look with Izzy until Magnus had calmed down enough to talk once more.

"I...need..." Magnus gasped for air before he added. "Out...out of here."

He tried to lift his head to look at Alec, smiling weakly and helplessly at him. Alec nodded, returning Magnus' smile for a brief moment.

"Got it...come on," Alec murmured, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. Putting Magnus' arm around his shoulder and holding him with his other arm as close as possible, Alec slowly rose to his feet, pulling Magnus with him. Alec just knew that Magnus wanted to get out of here on his own. Even if he would've loved to carry his soulmate. Alec knew Magnus would ask for it.

Magnus couldn't really help, but did his best, holding onto Alec as they started to walk out of this cell.

Alec could feel every bone of Magnus' thin body. What, by the Angels, had happened to him?

Izzy joined Magnus and Alec, pulling the warlock's other arm around her neck to steady him as well.

"Catarina...call...her," Magnus murmured when they reached the elevator after what felt like an eternity. They had to stop many times for Magnus to catch his breath. 

"Catarina Loss?"

Magnus nodded weakly, and the Lightwood siblings exchanged a look, nodding at each other. Izzy would call Catarina Loss, while Alec would bring Magnus to his bedroom. They had to get him out of the Institute as fast as possible. Catarina could portale them and take care of Magnus, hopefully.

"Lean on me, okay? You can lay down soon," Alec whispered as Izzy let got of Magnus and stepped out of the elevator. Magnus nodded weakly and did what he was asked for. Alec almost didn't feel Magnus' weight on him. Whatever had happened to his soulmate, it felt like he was dying right in front of him.

It scared the shit out of Alec, to even think about a possible death of his soulmate. And there was nothing he could do to help him. To make him feel better.

They slowly made their way to Alec's room, gladly without any interruption. Alec tenderly laid his soulmate down, helping him laying down on his side as another bad cough ripped through the warlock's body.

Even in the few minutes, Alec was with him, it was apparent, that Magnus was getting weaker with every passing minute. He felt ice-cold through his clothes. 

And so, Alec did what his intuition told him: he laid down too, and pulled Magnus into his arms, cradling him to his chest. A shudder ran through Magnus' body at Alec's warmth reached him, and he tried to snuggle as close as possible.

"I've got you, Magnus," Alec whispered hoarsely, barely holding it together. 

Magnus' sight was devastating for him. "Just rest, alright? I'm here," Alec added tenderly, kissing the warlock's forehead right after. 

Feeling Magnus nodding, Alec squeezed him once more, before he wrapped his blanket around the warlock to keep him as warm as possible.

"That feels good," Magnus whispered after a while. "So...good."

Alec smiled slightly, yet softly at Magnus' words.

"Good to hear that," he murmured, planting another kiss on the top of Magnus' hair. "I'm sure Catarina will be here soon."

Magnus nodded weakly in response. "About...time. So...exhausted."

Alec could barely understand Mangus' words, the fear of losing his soulmate became stronger with every passing moment. 

He couldn't lose Magnus. 

That was an impossible thought.

What was taking Izzy so much time?

"Don't talk too much, keep your strength, okay? Can you take some of mine?" Alec asked silently, earning a weak shake of Magnus' head in response.

"Not strong...enough anymore. Sorry."

It felt like Magnus had to force every word to get over his lips. Alec cradled him even closer if that was possible.

"Don't be. You're going to be okay, anyway."

Magnus didn't answer to that, he just lifted his arm. He placed his hand over Alec's heart before he exhaustedly closed his eyes for a brief moment.

Alec's heart ached painfully as he felt the weakness of his soulmate. 

"Don't give up, okay? Don't leave me, Magnus. 

"I won't. Never...Alexander," Magnus whispered weakly, bending his head a little to look at him through half-lidded eyes. The glamour was gone from his beautiful eyes. And despite the pain, he obviously felt, or the exhaustion, Magnus smiled at him.

_ He is so strong _ , Alec thought to himself as he smiled back at his soulmate, cradling him closer to his chest. 

If Magnus hadn't given up, Alec would surely don't do that as well. He would fight for Magnus. No matter what.

* * *

* * *

Catarina portaled right into Institute after Isabelle Lightwood had told her about Magnus. 

She was worried about her best friend. Whatever had happened to him, Catarina hadn't heard about something like that before. But she would do anything to help him - now that he finally could be together with his soulmate. Magnus deserved so much happiness after all he'd been through since they knew each other.

Isabelle Lightwood was already waiting for her.

She brought her to a room, Alec Lightwood's room.

Catarina didn't waste her time knocking at the door, she went straight in. 

Stopping for a brief moment, Catarina just adored the sight in front of her. 

Alec Lightwood, whom she'd been watching over since he was a little kid, held Magnus in his arms. He'd wrapped him into a blanket as well, keeping him as warm as possible.

The sight of Magnus, though, was something different.

Catarina hadn't seen anything like that before. And it hurt her to see her friend like that. He didn't even recognize her. His eyes were closed, his head leaning against Alec's chest. The Shadowhunter held him protectively in his arms, smiling gratefully at Catarina.

She slowly walked closer and reached her hand out to scan Magnus' body. Blue magic surrounded his fragile body for a while until it turned into a deep black color. Catarina snapped her hand away and looked at Magnus. 

There was nothing she could do to help him.

"We need the Silent Brother's. It's Magnus' father. I don't know how it's possible, because he's in Edom. But I'm 100 percent sure that's this is him. He's stealing Magnus' energy, killing him from the inside."

Catarina looked up to meet Alec's eyes.

"There's nothing I can do to help him. This is far beyond my power. He needs the Silent Brother's. And you."

* * *

* * *

Alec listened to Catarina, and his heart stopped a beat. Seeing her devastated face when she realized there wasn't anything she could do to help Magnus had shattered Alec.

"I'm going to contact the Silent Brother's. It won't take long."

Catarina placed a hand on Magnus' shoulder, squeezing him for a moment. "Hold on, my friend," she whispered, only for Magnus and Alec to be heard. "I'll be right back."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got this chapter written!  
> I'm sorry for the wait! :(  
> I have some personal struggles at the moment and just don't have much time to write. Well, today was a good day (well, it's four in the morning to be honest, but I couldn't stop writing), and I hope y'all like the chapter. It's a bit angsty, but it'll get better soon, I promise!

Catarina left the room quickly, leaving Magnus and Alec alone once more. Alec hoped that she would hurry, her face had told him so much about Magnus' state, leaving the Shadowhunter with much more worry than before.

By the Angels. Alec couldn't imagine his life without Magnus. Not now that they were finally able to be together. 

"Alexander...I'm sorry," Magnus whispered hoarsely, after a moment of silence between them. Alec realized then that Magnus had been listening all along, while he'd thought, Magnus was asleep. Bringing his eyes onto the Warlock's face, softly looking at him,

Alec found the Warlock looking at him in despair. Magnus' golden, cat-like eyes were bloodshot. He had a hard time keeping them open as he held Alec's gaze.

"Don't. You've done nothing to be sorry for, okay?" Alec asked silently, lifting his hand to cup Magnus' cheek. The skin felt damp and cold under Alec's palm. "The Silent Brother's will help you, that's all that matters."

"My father..." Magnus started weakly, fighting hard to keep his eyes locked with Alec's. His expression was painful and exhausted, his breathing still shallow. And yet, there was a hint of shame on his face. "He won't let me go that easy," Magnus mumbled, making a pause after every word, gasping for air. 

"Don't think about it now, Magnus. Just focus on getting better, okay? We'll figure everything out. I promise. I'm here for you, no matter what, okay? I'm here. We're in this together, and I will fight for and with you."

Magnus opened his mouth to argue, but a violent cough ripped through his already too weak body, once more leaving him gasping for air. Some more blood was dripping from his mouth as he fought to catch his breath. 

Alec gently wiped it away with his thumb, swallowing the tremendous fear that came with every cough, every gasp. He had to be strong for his soulmate, couldn't let fear overwhelm him. But it was fucking hard. Alec had never felt so anxious before. 

Only, when Magnus' breathing had calmed down, Alec silently added. "Rest now, okay? Please, Magnus. Save your energy. I need you." The last two words were nothing more but a whisper, but yet, Magnus' tense face softened at these words before he nodded weakly.

"You're right..." He whispered in a hoarse voice. "It's just...you don't know anything about me."  
Alec sadly smiled at that.

Magnus was right. They didn't know much about each other. Well, Alec didn't know anything about his soulmate. 

Magus knew a lot about him on the other side. The Warlock had been watching over him all his life. But Alec wouldn't let them have that conversation now. He just wanted to believe that Magnus would be okay. Alec banned any other thought from his mind. 

Magnus would recover, and then he could tell Alec everything about his history, he wanted to share. 

"Well, you can tell me everything when you feel better. And I can't wait to listen to your stories. All of them," Alec answered with a tender smile.

Magnus looked at him for a long moment before he finally nodded in agreement.  
"Just...don't think too bad about me," Magnus murmured before he closed his eyes again. 

Alec was startled. Even in the state, he was in, Magnus feared for Alec to think bad of him? He might was young, but even Alec knew that everyone, especially immortals, had their past. He would never judge Magnus for what he might've done.

Many Warlock kids had to fight alone the moment their Warlock signs showed. Making some wrong decisions, they would regret later surely was inevitable. Alec could never judge something like that.

"I won't. Never," Alec only whispered, kissing Magnus' forehead once more, before he brought his arm back around Magnus' body to hold him. 

They didn't say anything after that, until, after about ten minutes, the Silent Brother's arrived.

_Magnus Bane. We're going to bring you to the City of Bones to examine you._

The voice of the Silent Brother's appeared in Alec's head. Knowing, Magnus would hear them as well, Alec loosened the grip on the Warlock and greeted the Silent Brother's with a nod of his head. 

_Alexander Lightwood. We were told that you are the soulmate of the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Is that right?_

"Yes. And I'm coming with you." Alec answered firmly, not giving room for anyone to argue. He wouldn't leave Magnus' side until he was doing better.   
Although he desperately was craving to find out who did that to Magnus, Alec knew that he was needed at his soulmate's side.

_We were hoping for you to do that. You will be needed during the examination. Your presence will make it easier for Magnus. Get yourselves ready. Brother Zachariah will soon transport you to our infirmary._

Alec nodded gratefully. He couldn't wait for Magnus to get the help he desperately needed. 

Alec could feel the Warlock getting weaker with every passing minute.

"Thank you. Honestly, thank you so much."

It was the best option for Magnus. The Silent Brother's were powerful, they surely could help him. Alec didn't allow himself to think otherwise. 

Magnus would be alright. 

Period.

In no time, Brother Zachariah arrived, and he and Magnus were brought to the Silent City. 

Alec had managed to let his sister know where he'd be while waiting for Brother Zachariah. She'd promised to let Jace and their mother know. That was all, Alec could've asked for, for now at least. He had to find out who'd done that to Magnus. 

But for now, the health of his soulmate was more important. 

And Alec knew for sure that Izzy and Jace would take care of that problem. They would find out who'd decided to hurt Magnus. 

Magnus was laid down on a bed, and soon, six Silent Brother's were surrounding the Warlock, giving Alec no room to stay near. To hold his hand.

But Alec didn't argue, no matter how hard it was for him to stay away from Magnus.

He knew the examination was absolutely necessary. 

Alec could be at Magnus' side right after. 

Catching a look at Magnus' face, Alec realized that the Warlock must've passed out during the transport.   
He'd already been so weak, only skin and bones from what Alec had felt through the clothes. But Alec hadn't had much time to properly look at him. Now, that he was able to, Alec's stomach clenched painfully.   
He exhaled a shuddering breath, Alec didn't know he was holding. Also, his vision became blurry as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"Magnus..." Alec almost choked out. 

Somehow, he could feel that Magnus was losing this battle against the power that was apparently trying to kill him. Alec could barely see him breathing anymore. By the Angels, he was so pale.   
Alec felt like someone was gripping his heart, squeezing it painfully.

_We need to connect you to your soulmate, Alexander Lightwood. There are a few more tests that need to be done. He won't make it until we're done without your help. We..._

"Do it. I'll do whatever you need me to do to keep Magnus alive until you're ready to heal him," Alec stated. He didn't want to hear much more, really not. Didn't need to. 

Alec knew that he shouldn't interrupt a Silent Brother. Ever. 

But honestly, Alec could feel that there wasn't much time left for his soulmate. And he just wanted Magnus to be alright. 

Alec would literally do anything to help. And he needed the other's to hurry the fuck up and help Magnus. 

He hated not being able to do much. 

To be useless. 

Being connected to Magnus, to keep him alive would get that feeling off of him. Plus, it would give Magnus some more time.

_Alright. Take your place at your soulmate's side, Alexander Lightwood, and take his hand._

And Alec did just that. He moved past the Silent Brother's and sat down on Magnus' bed, sliding his hand into Magnus' cold, limb one. Letting his thumb glide over the Warlock's knuckles, Alec smiled at his unconscious soulmate, despite his worries.   
Waiting for the Silent Brother's to connect them, Alec's eyes didn't leave Magnus' face.

* * *

* * *

When Robert went back to the cell to check on the High Warlock of Brooklyn, he wasn't expecting his daughter to be right there, waiting or him to arrive.   
Robert stopped dead in his tracks when he realized his daughter's stern expression. She'd crossed her arms in front of her chest. By the Angels, Isabelle reminded him so much of Maryse in her age. The fierce look on her face...it sent a shiver of presentiment down his spine.

"Isabelle." Robert greeted her, forcing a smile on his face, even though the Warlock wasn't in his cell anymore. 

She must know something, Robert thought to himself but tried to remain calm. Where the hell was Magnus Bane? Too many thoughts occupied his thinking. Robert almost didn't recognize that Isabelle, indeed, was talking to him.

"So. You're trying to act like nothing happened? Well, I'm not having any of that, dad!" Isabelle almost spied at him, disgust written all over her face. "I know that you're behind the things that happened to Magnus. Don't even try to argue."

"I didn't intend on lying to you, Isabelle."

Robert had to do something, he needed to get rid of his daughter, without hurting her. After all, Isabelle was his favorite.   
"So...what did you do to him?"

Robert smiled, trying to keep his face gently as he moved closer to his daughter, who remained, arms still crossed, in front of the cell, Magnus had been lying in.

Where was he? Who'd brought him away? Robert had to find out...quickly. He was sure to get a lot of trouble if Magnus would make it. 

But that wasn't an option. After all, Robert did that to help his son, right? Robert hadn't done any harm, it was Magnus Bane, the High Warlock of Brooklyn, who'd enchanted his son. Who made Alec believe that he was in love with a Downworlder. His soulmate. And, by the Angels, that wasn't right.

"What do you think, my smart daughter?"

"We don't have time for that nonsense, dad! He's about to die, and I'm not going to let that happen!"

So, at least Robert knew that Magnus was still alive. He should've been dead by now, vanished to Edom. But for some reason, the Warlock was still alive. That wasn't good, far from it.

"Where did you bring him? You need to tell me, Isabelle," Robert started, but Isabelle cut him off.

"Don't think I will tell you anything about Magnus' condition, nor his location. Your reaction tells me enough. Father, I'm going to put you into this cell. You'll be put before the Clave when this is over. I will personally take care of that. You're disgusting."  
Before Robert was able to answer, two more people appeared behind him, chaining him and giving him no time to react. Bending his head, he recognized Jace and...

"Maryse?

"I can't believe that you went so far, Robert," she only answered, her voice ice-cold as she looked him up and down. "You had no right to hurt Magnus."

"I have every right to do so! He put our son under a charm, making him think that a Warlock is his soulmate! Magnus Bane is the one who had no right to do that!"

"Oh Robert, Magnus didn't do any of that. Believe me. You should cooperate and tell us what you did to him."

"I'll tell you shit, Maryse!" Robert growled at his wife. How could she be so fucking blind? Honestly, Robert wanted to yell at her. Get some sense into her mind.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that," Jace shouted from behind Robert, holding him tighter than necessary. It almost seemed like that Warlock had enchanted his whole family.

"You should shut the fuck up, Jace, and be grateful that I took you in!" Robert shouted right back. He couldn't believe that his whole family was on that fucking Warlock's side! 

"Well...I still am grateful. That everyone welcomed me to the family. Not just you. But if you're going against my brother, my parabatai. I can't let that happen, Robert. I don't know what makes you think that I support your decision to hurt Alec's soulmate. To make my parabatai suffer."

Jace's voice was firm as he spoke, his grip on Robert's arm became even more robust if that was possible. 

"What did you do to Magnus?"

Izzy now jumped in, coming closer to Robert, watching him with so much anger and disappointment in her eyes. It would've hurt him to see his daughter looking at him like that if Robert wouldn't be so focused on his imagination af an enchanted son.

"You can still change your decision, Robert. Tell us what you've done, and we will tell the Clave that you cooperated."

Robert snorted at every statement. 

If Magnus would make it, he was fucked anyway. So why doing something he clearly wasn't interested in?

And so he kept his mouth shut, holding his daughter's gaze, who was still standing in front of him.

"Honestly, Robert?"

Maryse sighed exasperatedly as she moved to join her daughter's side. Robert still remained silent.  
There was nothing left to say for him.

"Put him into the cell. Make sure that someone stands to watch him around the clock until he's brought to Alicante."

Jace shoved Robert through the door of the cell, the Warlock had been in only a few hours before. He pushed him in the middle of the small room before he closed and locked the door.

"I'll take the first watch," Izzy told them firmly, leaving no room to argue.

* * *

* * *

  
The connection helped Magnus from the moment, the Silent Brother's made them. He didn't get his strength back, no. But he remained stable, and that was all that mattered to Alec at that moment.   
He felt weaker than before, but Alec didn't mind. At least he knew that he was able to help Magnus. Alec could still sit straight, right beside Magnus' bed. He didn't let go of his soulmate's hand as he lazily caressed the knuckles of Magnus' hand that stuck out too much for Alec's taste. 

Alec hadn't heard from anyone since the Silent Brother's had connected them, made sure that Magnus' state was stable, and had left the infirmary. 

Alec also hadn't heard from his family, or Catarina until now.

Hours had passed, someone had brought Alec food and water, and he'd managed to eat and drink some of it. He had to stay strong and healthy, right? 

Suddenly, Magnus' hand moved in his, squeezing his palm weakly.

"Hey, Magnus. I'm here. It's Alec," Alec whispered the moment he realized the movements, looking at his soulmate who fought to open his eyes.

"...xander," Magnus murmured hoarsely. Alec was fast to reach for his glass of water at the nightstand.

"Here, drink some water. It'll help you," Alec murmured gently, helping Magnus to take a few sips. He was so weak but fought to stay awake. 

Seeing that removed some of the tension in Alec. If Magnus was still willing and able to fight, the chances stood better.

"Alec," Magnus finally managed to stay, deciding for the shorter version of the name. Alec smiled at him, his eyes watering in an instant. It was so good to see the Warlock awake.

"Magnus. Hey."

Magnus smiled, squeezing Alec's hand once more, a little bit stronger this time.

"'s good to see you, darling."

"Likewise. You're worrying me. Can't wait for you to recover."

"About time," Magnus agreed, chuckling weakly before he closed his eyes for a moment. It was clear that he was exhausted from this little conversation.

"I'm sure the Silent Brothers will be able to help you soon. They're working on it."

Magnus nodded silently, letting Alec know that he'd heard him. It took the Warlock another while before he spoke up once more.

"My father," he started weakly. Alec tried to prevent him from talking, but Magnus stopped him from doing so by squeezing his hand gently. "Asmodeus. Tell them. Your father...and mine. Together."

Alec didn't really understand what Magnus meant, but he nodded anyway. Finding out that Asmodeus was Magnus' father didn't bother him, Alec knew that it had to be a Demon. 

"I will tell them. I promise."

"Good...that's good."

Magnus smiled once more, opening his bloodshot eyes to meet Alec's worried ones.

"Alexander...can I have a kiss?" 

"You don't have to ask for that." Alec's voice was gentle as he bent forward to tenderly press his lips on Magnus' colder ones. "You can have as many kisses as you want. Whenever you want," he murmured in between a few loving pecks on his soulmate's lips. "I'd stop anything to kiss you. Anytime," he added, earning a weak chuckle from Magnus followed by a silent sob. It was just then that Alec realized the tears that streamed down Magnus' face.

"Magnus," Alec started, but his soulmate only shook his head.

"Just...No one's ever said that to me. I'm sorry."

It hurt Alec to hear that. And he was sure that Magnus would've never said something like that if he wouldn't fear to die. But anyways, Alec was glad to have so much honesty from his Warlock.

"Don't be sorry. I mean every word I said, Magnus. I'd do anything to make you happy. I will do so in the future."

"Thank you, Alexander. For everything."

Magnus' words were silent, nothing more but a whisper, but Alec was close enough to hear every word. He brought their foreheads together and waited until Magnus had calmed down enough.

"Don't ever thank me for that, okay? Never."

Alec kept his voice as silent as Magnus did. He smiled gently, bringing his hand up to gently wipe the tears on Magnus' cheeks away. 

"Aku Cinta Kamu," Magnus whispered hoarsely after another moment of silence, already getting weaker again. Alec could feel it even more since the Silent Brother's connected them. He opened his mouth to ask Magnus what his words meant, but decided against it. There was time to ask that question later. And Alec was sure that Magnus wasn't able to answer his question, for he was already drifting back into unconsciousness.

Alec caressed Magnus' cheek for another moment before he sat back down onto his chair. It was just then that Brother Zachariah came into the room.

"Magnus was awake," Alec started as soon as Brother Zachariah approached him at Magnus' bedside. "He said something about our father's. Your father and my father. Together. That's what he said," Alec told the Silent Brother who watched him.

_We need to talk to your father then. Thank you. It seems like Magnus has been poisoned. We're close to finding a potion. Talking to your father might be helpful._

"How much time do we have?" Alec asked carefully. 

He needed to know. 

Even if they were connected, Alec could feel his soulmate getting weaker. It had slowed down, thanks to the Angels, but still. Magnus didn't have much more time, Alec could feel it.

_If I were to guess, I'd say not much more than 24 hours. But don't worry, Alexander. We will be able to heal him. I'm sure about that._

Alec nodded, feeling his heart clenching painfully.

"Please hurry," he only answered. His voice cracked at the end. Alec's eyes went back to Magnus. He couldn't allow himself to show weakness and cry. But by the Angels, he really was afraid. 

_We will. I promise._

For a brief moment, Alec felt Brother Zacharia's hand on his shoulder. And then he was gone again.

* * *

* * *

Robert was sitting in his cell when he felt it.  
Asmodeus.  
"My son isn't in Edom yet."  
Robert looked up to find the image of the Prince of Hell right in front of him. Within a second, the whole cell turned into darkness. Robert couldn't see his daughter, who was still on guard in front of his cell. It was only he and Asmodeus now.  
"Let's say, something came in my way," Robert answered sarcastically, lifting his chained hands to wave around the room.  
"That only means that you're incapable."  
Robert's and Asmodeus' eyes met for a brief moment before Robert rose to his feet.  
"I'm not. You will get your son, I told you so. It just takes...longer." Robert lifted his chin. He wouldn't show weakness in front of Asmodeus. Even if he knew that there was only a little chance for him to get his job done.  
"You should hurry up, Robert. I'm not patient enough for this."  
Robert only nodded. Before he was able to answer, the image of Asmodeus was gone again. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and the lovely comments on the last chapter! I really do appreciate them ♥  
> I finally finished this chapter, here you go, enjoy :)

** 10 hours earlier **

"Robert Lightwood. What an interesting call from one of your kind."

After his conversation with his eldest son, Robert had wasted no time to get to a warlock who would evoke Asmodeus for him. It didn't take him long to find someone...Robert had more than enough money to offer. And though most Warlocks didn't need it, some just craved it, and Robert knew which Warlock's did.

And when he'd found that old lady who was willing to evoke Asmodeus, Robert made her do it right at that moment.

"What is it that you're craving for?" Asmodeus asked further, his voice full of boredom. 

Robert knew everything about the Princes of Hell. Of course, he did. Every Shadowhunter did. 

Asmodeus was the ruler of Edom, alongside Lilith. 

And in Robert's eyes? He was the worst of the seven Princes of Hell. Robert Lightwood hated them with every fiber of his heart. They had been Angels once, but that was a long time ago.

And right now, he needed Asmodeus' help. The great father of Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn, who'd bewitched his son.

"Your son is out of control. I need to get rid of him."

Robert came straight to the point. 

He wasn't interested in wasting more time than necessary with a fuckin demon.

"What do you mean, out of control?" Asmodeus asked, a devilish smirk appearing on his face. "I watch all my children from afar, Robert Lightwood. What is it that he's done to you?"

"He claims to be my son's soulmate. That isn't correct. He's bewitched my son, makes him believe that he's gay. That he's soulmates with a Downworlder." Robert almost spat these words out. 

He couldn't help himself. The thought alone was disgusting. Alec couldn't do that to him. 

He wouldn't. Robert wouldn't let him.

"He has bewitched my son and isn't willing to cooperate in any way," Robert added, furiously. Well, he hadn't talked to Magnus yet. But he wasn't interested in it, to be honest. 

Magnus was the one who made the mistakes. He had to suffer for it. Period.

"And what do you think is my role in that game?"

Asmodeus held Robert's gaze. And though, Robert wasn't sure if he'd drawn Asmodeus interest. The Prince of Hell stared at him with a mixture of amusement and sheer boredom. By the Angels, if he wouldn't need his help, Robert would end this conversation right here and now.

He was fucking better than this!

"I've heard rumors that you want your son back with you, in Edom. Well...with my help, we can make it possible. You and I."

Robert hated to work together with Asmodeus. But he saw no other way than that.

It had to go as fast as possible.

"You could make my son swear that he isn't your son's soulmate. Or give him that little potion that's been created so many decades ago," Asmodeus suggested with a devilish smirk. "I don't see why I'm needed in that game of yours."

Robert groaned out, annoyed. 

He couldn't do this. 

Robert didn't want to admit it, but deep inside him, he feared that Magnus Bane, indeed, was Alec's soulmate. 

And if he would make him vow...it would kill his son. Robert didn't care about the Warlock, hell no. But as much as a disappointment Alec was at that very moment, Robert wouldn't get him killed intentionally. 

He had to get that fucking Prince of Hell on his side.

"Like I said. You want your son back. You're not playing very well, Asmodeus. It's known everywhere that you want him at your side, to rule Edom together."

It was true, though. Many people knew that Asmodeus was waiting for Magnus to return to Edom. That the latter wasn't interested in it was evident. But Robert didn't care about the Warlock and fuck off if he had to make him go back to Edom, he would.

Robert Lightwood wanted his son back, and he would do anything to make that happen. He had no use for a gay Shadowhunter who claimed to be the soulmate of a Downworlder. 

By the Angels no. That wasn't going to happen.

"So...tell me then, Rober Lightwood, what is your plan? Or am I supposed to do all the work?"

Okay, at least, he had Asmodeus' interest. Thank you very much.

Swallowing another annoyed groan, Robert took all of his remained patience and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Here's the plan. I will need a spell, or whatever kind of...magic you need to do to make your son vanish to Edom. I'm sure you have something in store for that case, right? I will give it to your son and make sure he takes it. It's a win for both of us. We'll get our sons back on track in no time."

It was simple, but Robert was sure that he would get Magnus alone with him into a room. As long as Alec hadn't told the Warlock about their conversation, Robert meant no harm to the Downworlder. And Robert was in charge of the New York Institute, so...he was sure to catch Magnus alone.

"Well...sounds interesting...but what if you fail?"

"I won't."

Robert was desperate. He wouldn't make a mistake. 

There was no way. 

"Well, if you do, I will need something or someone else. You'll be in my dept...owe me. Whatever."

"Whatever? I'm not making a deal like that. Tell me what you want instead."

Robert was wasting too much time already. 

He had to work faster.

And that was his mistake. 

He stopped listening to the Prince of Hell, who, of course, noticed. Asmodeus would work with him, Robert would get rid of Magnus, he wasn't interested in anything else. 

And that was why he didn't hear Asmodeus' next words. He nodded anyway, waving his hand impatiently. He would get this done nevertheless, wouldn't make a mistake. So why waste more time than necessary?

"Whatever. I'm in a hurry, you should get that spell ready," Robert stated, not in the mood anymore to talk to Asmodeus. The smirk on the Demon's face would've been worrying if Robert would've taken the time to observe him properly. 

But well. 

He didn't.

Within a mere second, handcuffs appeared in Robert's hand.

"Put them onto my son's skin. Chain him with them. He'll get a sickness that slowly kills him in your world and sends him to Edom. It will take 24 hours maximal."

"That long? Why?"

Asmodeus smirked once more, waving his hands casually.

"What shall I do? My son needs that punishment. He left me without any explanation. He needs to understand what I'm able to do and how much I can make him suffer if he tries to run away once more."

So...Magnus would suffer.

Well, Robert was okay with that.

Absolutely so.

He'd bewitched Alec and tried to make fun out of him and the Lightwood family. Alec had canceled his wedding because of that fucking glittery Warlock. By the Angels, Robert had invested so much time in Lydia Branwell and her dull and naive hopes to find another person to rely on. Only for that Warlock to crash the wedding? Robert had spent too much time getting that alliance. To gain some respect back to the Lightwood family.

He wouldn't let anyone destroy that. 

And certainly not by a Downworlder who was bored and tried to mess with his family.

Magnus Bane would get what he deserved.

"Well, I can't wait to put those chains onto him," Robert only answered. "I'll contact you again," he added before he broke the connection between them.

"You wait here. I'll be back later that day and will need your service again. Make sure you're available," Rober roughly told the old Warlock lady who'd evoked Asmodeus for him. The latter only nodded in response, having too much respect to say anything.

"Good."

Robert left the Warlock's shop only moments later, but not before sending a fire-message to Magnus, asking him to meet at the Institute in half an hour.

The reply came in an instant. Magnus had agreed.

Robert smiled, very pleased with himself.

He would have his son back in no time.

* * *

* * *

** Present **

_ You should lay down, Alexander. You're very pale. Rest at your soulmate's side. _

"I really feel super weird. Is that normal?"

Feeling weird was an understatement. Alec felt goddamn weak and oh so tired. He took Zachariah's advice seriously and climbed into the bed. Laying down beside his still unconsciousness soulmate, Alec carefully brought him into his arms, cradling Magnus to his chest. Zachariah covered them with a blanket before he answered Alec's question.

_ It is. You're spending energy on two bodies. Magnus' body is already very weak. He wouldn't be alive by now if it wasn't for your power running through Magnus' body as well. It's pretty normal that you start to feel feeble as well. It means to us that we have to hurry. Brother Enoch and Consul Penhallow are talking to your father at that very moment. I guess we will soon have our answers. _

Alec nodded in understanding. He remembered how it had felt when he'd given Magnus some of his energy shortly after they'd met for the first time. Well, the first time, Alec could remember, actually. But he couldn't think clearly. His brain evidently was running on low flame right now. But Alec didn't care as long as he was able to keep Magnus alive.

"Okay. That makes sense. So...it's true? My father...uhm...he caused all of that?" Alec asked, mentioning to Magnus, unsure how to feel about that information if it was true.

Would his father really be able to do that?

Alec knew that his father had been far from happy about him being gay and having a Downworlder as a soulmate.

But Alec hadn't made himself. 

And shouldn't a parent be supportive instead of trying to destroy his kids' life?

_ Currently, he's in the interrogation with the Soul Sword. He wouldn't tell us anything. But last time I checked, we still had no proof of it. I think we will know within the next minutes. _

Once more, Alec felt himself nodding. His head rested heavily against the comfortable pillow. 

"I want to know...when you've finished. I really need to know if it was my father who did that to Magnus." It was getting harder to keep his eyes open. But Alec had to let Brother Zachariah know that this was important for him.

_ I get that. And, of course, we will inform you. But right now, you need to rest and keep your strength as much as possible. I will wake you, I promise. _

"Okay...thank you. Honestly, for everything you're doing," Alec murmured, more than gratefully. He really meant it. Alec knew he wouldn't survive as well if Magnus would die. And the Silent Brothers did so much to help. More than Alec could actually do.

_ You're welcome. Rest now. _

And with that, Brother Zachariah left the room, leaving an already sleeping Alec alone, holding his weak, unconsciousness soulmate in his arms.

* * *

* * *

"Robert Lightwood, since you don't want to give us the information we demand to hear, take the Soul Sword in your hands!"

Robert refused.

He refused until they made him take it with such a force. Robert Lightwood was a strong man. But not that strong.

The sword felt incredibly cold in his hands, but he couldn't put it away that easily. 

Having the sword in his hands, Robert already felt the utter need to speak. By the Angels. That was it. He was done.

Consul Penhallow stepped in front of him, looking at him with an unreadable expression.

"Robert Lightwood. Your family accuses you of being the person responsible for Magnus Bane's current state. Is that right?"

"Yes."

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

"How did you get him sick? Answer."

Now, the expression was absolutely clear. Consul Penhallow was disgusted. By him. But Robert didn't even found it in him to care about that. 

He was screwed anyway.

"I contacted his father, Asmodeus. He gave me chains that were poisoned with a sickness made especially for that Warlock," Robert explained, though he fought against every word that dared to spill out of his mouth. It fucking hurt. A lot. But Robert wouldn't give up without a fight, that was for sure.

"I chained him with them, and that's it."

That fucking Warlock had gotten weaker with every minute passing by. And Robert had enjoyed every second of it. But he hadn't seen the grand finale, and that pissed him off more than he wanted to admit.

Robert watched Consul Penhallow exchanging a look with Brother Enoch. They evidently were mentally talking. Robert could see it in the Shadowhunter's expression. And what he saw there almost made him scream in anger: she looked goddamn relieved. 

Fuck.

So the Silent Brother's would find a cue to Bane's sickness. 

It wasn't over yet. 

Robert wouldn't get his son back.

He lifted his eyes, scanning the crowd for the first time, only to see his wife standing there, watching him with so much disgust.

She knew what he'd done. 

There was no way back for him.

And even that didn't make him feel bad for what he'd done. 

Robert wanted to open his mouth, yell at Maryse, and tell her that he'd done the right thing. But before he was even able to do that, she turned around and left the interrogation.

* * *

* * *

Maryse felt like shit. Honestly.

What had Robert done? By the Angels, she felt sick. How could she have been so blind? 

Shaking her head with a mixture of disgust, shame for her husband, anger, and so much sadness, Maryse Lightwood left the interrogation she'd demanded to be a part of.

Only when she'd brought enough distance between her and Robert, Maryse allowed herself to slow down.

Tilting her chin upwards, Maryse refused to cry. No, she wouldn't. She would be strong for her children. They would need her now. Alec above all of them.

_ Don't let them be too late. Please. Please. Please. _

Inhaling a few deep breaths, Maryse made her way back to her children.

* * *

* * *

"Robert Lightwood. You're arrested. You're not allowed to talk to your family or anyone else until you are transferred to Alicante. And there, too, you'll be put into solitary confinement until you're put before the court. Don't await a lenient sentence. What you did was incredibly awful. Hurting a Downworlder like this. We're here to protect them. It's our job, and you forgot that."

Robert didn't answer. 

Why the fuck should he?

"Good. Get Mr. Lightwood out of my eyes. Brother Enoch, please, leave me a fire message to inform me about Mr. Bane's state every now and then," Consul Penhallow asked loudly, for Robert to hear. She wanted him to know that Magnus would be safe. And Robert knew precisely why. And if possible, he felt more and more hate towards all the people in front of him, who didn't see that the fucking Warlock was the problem, not him!

Rough hands grabbed him by his upper arms and dragged him back into the cell he'd been sitting in for hours. 

But now it wasn't his daughter who was standing in front of him. Three Shadowhunter's, armed to the bones, were standing there, watching him with a merciless expression.

"Fuck that. Fuck all of you," he murmured to himself when suddenly, Robert felt an incredibly painful heat floating through his body, causing him to scream in agony.

The Shadowhunter tried to make their way into the cell, but they jumped back from the door as if someone or something had burned them. 

"What the...?"

"Get the Consul! Now!"

One Shadowhunter ran away, leaving the two others in front of the cell. They helplessly watched Robert screaming in pain.

Robert didn't get any of that. He only felt pain, heat, and anger. But not his own anger. 

By the Angels, no. 

"As...Asmodeus," he croaked out when suddenly, the Fallen Angel's image appeared right in front of him.

"I told you I'm not patient enough, Robert Lightwood."

Robert tilted his head to look at Asmodeus. The Prince of Hell was fuming. His eyes were small slits while he watched the Shadowhunter in front of him with a merciless expression.

"You're done, Robert Lightwood. You agreed to be my slave for the rest of your wretched existence. You will suffer, and I will make sure of it. You promised me to get my son back and disappointed all the way. It will be my pleasure to make the rest of your life as unpleasant and painful as possible."

And finally, Robert Lightwood realized the mistake he'd made only hours ago.

_ "I will make you mine, Robert Lightwood, if you fail. You will be my personal slave until you die. Do you agree?" _

And Robert had fucking agreed to this.

Fuck!

The pain increased within a mere second. Robert's knees gave in, and he all but collapsed to the ground. 

He couldn't stop screaming. He heard steps and voices coming closer from afar but didn't find it in him to look up. The pain was too consuming. Too much to handle for him.

"Robert Lightwood has made his decision. He'll be mine for the rest of his pathetic existence. Don't come after him."

Robert heard the snap of fingers, and only moments later - moments full of agony - he found himself in Edom.

No one would ever come after him.

* * *

* * *

Alec woke up when he felt someone moving Magnus in the bed, removing him from his arms to place him onto his back. He opened his heavy lids just to see brother Zachariah standing there, slowly pouring the content of a small vial into Magnus' mouth.

"What is that?" Alec croaked out. By the Angels, he felt he so fucking weak.

_ We found a cue, right in time. _

Alec swore to see Brother Zachariah smile for a millisecond before he turned his attention back to Magnus.

_ You both need to rest for now. Magnus will wake up, don't worry about it, but be patient. His body has been through a lot, he needs time to recover. In a few hours, we can cut the bond that was created to save Magnus' life. He will function on his own then. _

Alec sighed in relief. His eyes teared up at this news. 

Good news.

Finally.

"By the Angels...thank you...thank you so very much," Alec breathed out, suddenly not feeling that tired anymore. "Is there any...damage left? And what about my father? Was he...did he?"

Alec had so many questions that demanded answers; it was awful. But he needed to know so badly.

_ There is no damage left, as far as we could see it. But we will know entirely when Magnus is awake. And for your other questions, your mother is waiting for you to wake up. Do you feel up to talk to her? _

"Yes...sure. I mean, if I can stay here? With Magnus? I just...don't want to leave him."

Once more, Alec was sure to see Brother Zachariah smile. He'd never seen a Silent Brother like him. It was nice, actually. Seeing a Silent Brother who was able to show emotions.

_ Of course. We're, in fact, glad that you stay with Magnus. It's easier for him to regain his strength. _

Well, knowing that helped Alec to feel better. He was actually useful, well more than he thought he would be.

"Thank you," Alec said once more, not realizing that he had already brought Magnus back into his arms. Right where he needed to feel his soulmate. He still was limb in his arms. Though Alec thought that Magnus felt actually a little warmer than before.

_ I'll get your mother, give us a minute. _

Alec only nodded in response. He waited until Brother Zachariah left the room before he carefully stretched his body and tried to make himself presentable. Well, he combed his hair with his free hand. 

It was just his mother, for God's Sake. 

Alec then risked a look at his soulmate, observing him carefully. He was holding Magnus in his arms, having his head placed on his chest. Magnus was breathing slowly, but not as shallow as before. Almost as if he was deep asleep. And relaxed. The painful frown on his face had disappeared.

Alec had never felt so much relief in his whole life.

Magnus would make it.

He would be okay. They could have a future together.

Alec smiled at his soulmate, his beautiful Magnus, and finally relaxed.

Everything would be okay.

Magnus had a way to go. He was still so skinny, fragile even. Alec was sure that it would need some patience from the Warlock as well to get back on track. But Alec would stick to his soulmate's side to help him. 

Well, the moment Alec's mother stepped into the room, her features hard, her lips pressed together in a thin line, Alec knew there wasn't good news to come. But he wanted to know, anyways.

"It was him, right? Dad..." Alec started as soon as his mother had hugged him as tight as possible. Alec refused to leave Magnus' side, and Maryse perfectly understood.

"Yes. Robert cooperated with Magnus' father, Asmodeus. They made him sick. Will Magnus be okay, Alec?"

"Wow...that's kind of...wow. I never thought dad would do that to Magnus...to me," Alec admitted, feeling so betrayed by his father. That hurt a lot if he was honest. "Yeah...Magnus will be okay. It just needs some time and patience," Alec explained silently when he realized that he hadn't given his mother an answer. And that was most important. Not his sorry excuse of a father. Alec could deal with his feelings about him later. Or never. Maybe, he would never waste one more thought on his father. 

"I must admit that I never thought Robert was capable of such a thing. It must hurt, Alec. But don't take it personally. Robert, your father, wasn't himself. I saw the interrogation earlier. He wasn't the man I used to know."

"He wasn't? Is there something else?"

Alec still was tired, exhausted so. But he did understand perfectly well that his mother was talking about his father in the past.

"Well. That's something none of us understands. Robert kind of...disappeared? It must've been very awful, painful for your father. Well, he deserved it. But, to come to the point, we think that Asmodeus took him with him to Edom. We're working on confirmation on that. If it's true, everyone agrees that this will be your father's punishment. What he did...it's unforgivable."

Alec listened...and nodded in understanding. 

Well, at least the Clave was on their side. And his father got his punishment.

"Well...the only thing sad is that I don't get to tell him how much of a fucker he is. But other than that, he deserves as much pain as he put Magnus in."

"He does. Alec, I'm so sorry you two had to go through all of this. You just found each other. And you're so lucky to meet so early. What your father did to you...I don't find words for it, Alec. I want to make sure that I support you, no matter what, okay? I'm your mother, and I love you so very much. And I'm proud of you and what you have become."

Wow. 

That was nice.

Very nice.

Well, so nice that Alec felt tears stinging in his eyes once more as he fondly looked at his mother. He didn't know how much he needed that until now.

"I love you, too. Thanks, mom."

His mother hugged Alec once more, before pressing her lips onto his forehead. 

"I'll give my apologies to Magnus as well. But he needs to rest first, that's more important. If you two are back in New York and need anything, don't hesitate to call me, okay?"

Alec nodded gratefully. It would surely take some time until Magnus was allowed to go home, but Alec would take his mother on her offer. It was good to know that there were people whom he could rely on if he needed help.

His mother left soon after.

Alec made himself more comfortable and checked if Magnus' position was still okay before planting a tender kiss on his soulmate's dry lips.

He honestly couldn't wait for Magnus to wake up.

But until then, a little nap wouldn't do any harm, wouldn't it?

No, was his last thought before Alec drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

After the Silent Brothers had cut the bond connecting him and Magnus, Alec quickly started to feel better. He didn't need much sleep anymore after a long and peaceful rest. With Magnus in his arms - of course. 

Alec started to feel like himself again, even though he somewhat missed the created bond between him and Magnus. He couldn't feel Magnus in him anymore, had to rely on his instincts. And the more days passed by, the more Alec could relax.

And yet, he didn't leave his soulmates' side. But if he had to, for necessary reasons, Catarina or Brother Zachariah replaced him at Magnus' side. 

The Warlock hadn't woken up since the medicine was given to him. Though it was evident that Magnus was getting better. His skin didn't shine in that unhealthy grey-yellow anymore. He was still pale, yes, his cheeks hollow, but hey, patience, right? 

Alec had to remind himself three times a day, at a minimum. He had to recall the things that proved that Magnus' condition was getting better. 

His breathing was even, his whole facial expression seemed relaxed. After a few days, Magnus started to react to his touch, sometimes with a small smile, or with some murmured words, Alec didn't understand. And the way Magnus leaned into Alec's touch, when he touched him, melted his heart. That Magnus did that was good, great to be honest. 

And somehow, Alec knew that it wouldn't take Magnus long to wake up for the first time.

The Silent Brother's checked regularly on Magnus' condition, verifying Alec's assumption.

_He is doing better. I'm sure he will wake up soon._

Alec had gotten used to Brother Zachariah's voice, talking to him in his head. Alec had always found it weird when a Silent Brother came to a visit, talking to them through their minds. But having so many conversations lately made it kind of normal. Brother Zachariah was a great company if Alec was honest. 

He enjoyed their chats quite a lot. 

Alec found it easy to talk to him. He'd never been quite the talkative person. But with brother Zachariah, Alec found himself able to talk about everything. 

Especially about the things that had happened lately. 

It was a lot. 

But Brother Zachariah, indeed, was a great listener. He helped Alec coping with these things, with what his fucking father had done to him. 

And mostly to Magnus. By the Angels, he'd almost got Alec's soulmate killed just because he disagreed with Alec's decisions. It was terrible, and Alec was sure that he would never fully get over his father's betrayal. Alec didn't know yet, how badly Magnus had suffered; he'd only seen his facial expressions. The pain that had been visible there. And in the way, his whole body had convulsed during those coughing attacks and in between.

And that was enough for Alec to know how much Magnus had suffered in all those hours. Too much, if you'd ask Alec. 

But he wanted to know how Magnus had felt throughout his sickness. If his soulmate wanted to share this experience with him, of course. Alec would never force Magnus into talking, but he would be at his side. No matter how Magnus would cope with this experience.

Talking helped him personally, and as soon as Alec realized it, he took every opportunity given to him. Brother Zachariah seemed to enjoy it as well, and so it came that they spent a lot of time with each other while they watched over Magnus.

Alec got up early this morning. Somehow he was restless as if he was waiting for something. 

He went to the bathroom after checking on Magnus, who was still unconscious. Getting his breakfast, Alec made his way back to the room, he and Magnus were accommodated. He'd greeted Magnus, telling him he was back and what he'd taken for breakfast. At first, it had been weird for him to talk with a person that didn't answer. But Alec had grown into it, feeling the need to speak to his soulmate. Even if there was a little to no response. 

Maybe, and Brother Zachariah thought the same, Magnus would hear him and find his way back faster. And so Alec kept telling Magnus everything he did. Alec started to read to him, as well. It made him feel better since he could do something, even if it was unsure if it helped.

He sat down and placed the tray on the small table. Humming a little while he ate his breakfast, Alec didn't recognize that Magnus, indeed, had woken up.

"Alexander?"

Hearing his name croaked out in the raspiest voice, Alec almost jumped from his chair. Even if it wasn't more than a whisper, he would catch Magnus' voice everywhere.

"Magnus? Magnus!"

He was sitting on Magnus' bedside within a millisecond, grabbing his Warlock's hand, squeezing it tenderly. "There you are," he whispered with a tender smile. "Hey."

Magnus had a hard time keeping his eyes open. Though he still seemed very exhausted, his expression was relaxed, almost fortunate when he recognized Alec's presence. An affectionate smile crossed the Warlock's face when his golden cat-eyes found Alec's. 

"You're still here," Magnus murmured silently, yet in awe, as he slowly let his eyes roam over Alec's face as if he would see him for the first time.

"Wouldn't want to be anywhere else," Alec answered honestly, earning another tender smile from his weak soulmate. And it was true. Being with Magnus was all Alec was craving for, all he needed. And he was sure that this would never change.

"Thank you, Alexander."

Magnus' voice was weak and raspy, nothing more but a whisper, but Alec understood him perfectly. He smiled gently before he reached out for the glass of water that was already waiting for Magnus.

"Here, drink some water. You need it," Alec told Magnus quietly before he helped him to take some sips. It apparently was exhausting for Magnus. He had to close his eyes during the process but managed to empty the glass after a while. "And really, no need to thank me for anything." When Alec wanted to put the glass away, Magnus stopped him with a weak squeeze of his hand. 

"Can I have some more? I'm so thirsty." Magnus kept his eyes closed. Drinking alone obviously drained him. But he wanted some more, and of course, Alec would give Magnus anything he was asking for.

"Of course. Here."

Magnus didn't know how happy these words made Alec. The more Magnus would eat and drink, the faster he could recover. And he wanted that for Magnus so badly. Alec had talked to Catarina a few times and knew how much the thought of being weak disgusted Magnus. To be dependant on someone. Magnus had always been there for other people, Catarina had told Alec with a sad smile, but he hadn't been taken care of for the longest time. 

_"Knowing that you're willing to do that to him makes me so happy," Catarina had told Alec, right before giving him the tightest hug. "Just give him time to get used to it."_

And Alec was more than willing to do that. 

Magnus emptied three more glasses before he mentioned Alec to stop. Catching his breath, Magnus needed a while to talk again. And Alec waited patiently, while he tenderly caressed the Warlock's hand.

"Thank you," he whispered finally. Opening his golden eyes, Magnus smiled gratefully at Alec, who couldn't help but happily return his smile.

"I'm so glad you're awake," he murmured, before lifting his other hand to cup Magnus' cheek fondly. 

Magnus gingerly leaned into his touch, closing his eyes for one more moment. A very fortunate sigh escaped his lips.

"Me too, Alexander."

For a few more moments, they stood like that. After a moment, Alec gently started to stroke his thumb over Magnus' cheekbone that still stood out way too much for Alec's taste, to get his soulmate's attention.

"Are you in pain?" Alec asked carefully after another moment of silence between them.

"No...just so exhausted," Magnus answered slowly. "Other than that, I feel...good," he added. Alec couldn't help but sigh in relief, hearing that.

"I'm so glad to hear that. Is there something else I can do for you?"

Earning another weak, yet unsure smile, Magnus managed to half-open his eyes again, to look at Alec.

"A kiss would be nice. Only if you're okay with that, of course," he answered silently, taking a break every here and there. It became harder and harder for Magnus to stay awake.

"Of course, Magnus, why wouldn't I?"

Alec bent forward and placed a tender kiss on Magnus dry lips, followed by a few more gentle pecks. Magnus smiled into the kiss, apparently enjoying the meeting of their lips to the fullest. 

"Well, I'm sure I'm not quite a sight at the moment." Magnus silently gave in, closing his tired eyes once more. Alec was sure he was ashamed about his physical condition, his look in general. But nothing, honestly nothing, would stop Alec from kissing Magnus. Now that they finally could be together.

"To me, you are still the most beautiful human being," Alec only answered, earning a silent chuckle from the Warlock.

"Yeah...sure."

"It's true." Alec shrugged. "In my opinion, you are, and I don't care about other people's opinions. So..."

"Okay, okay. I believe you, Alexander."

Magnus, once more, smiled at his direction, though he kept his eyes closed. Alec could see him fighting against the sleep that tried to overcome him.

"Hey, don't fight it...is there anything I could do to help you rest?" Alec asked, sensing Magnus' unease immediately. 

"I'm a little cold...would you mind...uhm...you know? Hold me? Only for a while. If that's okay." By the Angels, the tentativeness, radiating from Magnus, broke Alec's heart. But he wouldn't show that to his soulmate. 

"Cuddling?" He only asked, deciding to show Magnus how much he wanted the Warlock close to him.

Alec's face lit up happily the moment, Magnus nodded unsurely. He hadn't been sure how close Magnus would want him, but he shouldn't have worried too much. Magnus wanted him as close as possible. Just like Alec did.

"As if I would mind," he said then, immediately crawling into the bed. He then brought Magnus into his arms, lovingly cradling him to his chest. Magnus exhaled a relaxed breath the moment his head came in contact with Alec's chest. Alec covered them with Magnus' blanket and made himself comfortable.

"That's good...so good," Magnus suddenly whispered, a shudder running through his body. And though Alec couldn't see Magnus' face, he could hear the smile in his voice. His heart melted, glad that he was able to comfort Magnus like that. 

"Ask me whenever you need something, okay? I'll get it for you."

And he would. Absolutely. "I mean it. Don't hesitate. Ever."

"Thank you, Alexander..." 

Alec felt his soulmate already drifting off to sleep again, though he fought hard against his body's will.

"Rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Alec started to move his hand up and down Magnus' too-thin arm in a soothing motion. Magnus needed the rest, and now that he'd been awake and drank some water, Alec was optimistic that he would wake up again anytime soon.

And he did.

Every now and then, Magnus would wake up and ask for water, only to fall back to sleep moments later. Alec took care of Magnus' needs every time, his beloved soulmate was conscious. Magnus didn't stop to thank him, always a surprised but grateful look on his face. Alec, of course, did anything to help Magnus. And his goal was to make sure that the Warlock understood that this would never change. Magnus still seemed to think that Alec would leave him. Even now, that he finally gave in and agreed to a relationship with Alec. But well, that was a topic for a later time. Alec would show Magnus that their bond was meant to be. And that Alec wanted them to last.

Two days later, Magnus could stay awake for more extended periods and managed to eat some bland food. They spent some time talking nonsense and, of course, cuddling. Alec enjoyed having Magnus close and awake so much and tried to show it as good as possible. Showing affection had never been Alec's strength, but with Magnus, things were so different. Alec craved Magnus' presence, his arms around his body, his lips, his voice. Everything.

By the Angels, Alec Lightwood was so in fucking love.

Magnus became stronger with every passing day, and Alec was glad to be able to watch it. To be at Magnus' side all the way. 

Brother Zachariah had told Alec that it would be easier for Magnus to recover with him at his side. And it really seemed to be true. They really craved each other's presence.

At first, Magnus hesitated to ask him for help. Alec had to assure him every time that it was okay, that he really wanted to help Magnus as much as he let him. And the more Alec assured him, the more Magnus relaxed and asked him for help. Alec was more than proud that he managed to get Magnus to trust him so far. 

The Warlock resolutely refused to get help from other people. Even his dearest friend Catarina wasn't allowed to do the smallest things apart from getting Magnus a drink. Catarina wasn't happy about that, to say at least. Alec smiled amusedly, watching Magnus and his friend discussing for the hundredth time why he refused to get help from her. He had to hide a chuckle when Cat groaned out frustrated but hugged Magnus lovingly with a tender smile on her face.

"You're incorrigible," she told Magnus fondly before saying goodbye to him and Alec.

* * *

* * *

Magnus couldn't believe his luck. 

Every time he would wake up, Alec was at his side to take care of him and his needs. Knowing that Alexander, his precious Shadowhunter, was at his side, helped Magnus in so many ways, he was sure Alec wouldn't even know. Magnus was convinced that he would never be able to make it up to Alec. Though the Shadowhunter had made sure that he did that because he wanted to. 

Because there was no other place where Alec wanted to be.

Saying this statement surprised Magnus was an understatement. That someone so selflessly took care of him hadn't happened before. 

Even Catarina used to complain, at least. 

But this? This was something so special. Magnus would cherish his Shadowhunter for the rest of their life, that was for sure.

"Alexander, thank you," he said for what felt like the hundredth time, knowing by now that he didn't have to. But, hell, he wanted to. Magnus still was weak and tired most of the day. He managed to eat and drink on his own by now. And well, that actually was something. But it took him an eternity. Well, to Magnus, it felt like it.

And the more time passed by, the more frustrating it became for him. Magnus knew that only a few days had passed since he'd woken up for the first time, but he just wanted to be better. Most importantly, Magnus wanted to go home. Where the sickness had come with such a force, the healing took much longer. Longer than Magnus had thought it would. And he fucking missed his cat, his bed, his whole goddamn loft.

Magnus wasn't very patient with himself. 

Had never been. 

But Alec somehow helped him to stay calm and more or less patient.

"No need to. Thank you for letting me help you," Alec only answered as he put the tray back on the table. For the first time in a week, Magnus had managed to eat his full meal all on his own.

"I'd love if I didn't have to bother you all the time," Magnus only answered, watching Alec as he made his way back to Magnus' bed. Alec sat down on the edge of the mattress and smiled at him. 

"You're not bothering me, I really like to help you. And that's a big difference. And you'll be able to do so on your own sooner than you think."

Magnus couldn't help but smile back. He slowly reached out his hand and brought it over Alec's palm. 

"You're right, darling. As always. I wish I had that patience of yours. A little bit at least," Magnus answered, earning an amused chuckle from Alec as he squeezed Magnus' hand tenderly.

"If I was in your position, my patience wouldn't last a day, if that helps you a little."

A laugh bubbled up in Magnus' chest at these words, so full of honesty, so very Alexander.

"Well, that, indeed, helps a lot, Alexander. Thank you."

It really helped him, Magnus realized. He once more smiled at his soulmate, observing his features for a little while longer than necessary. Alec held his gaze with the softest smile on his beautiful face. Magnus could get lost in Alec's attractive features, that was for sure. 

"You're welcome. Is there something else I can do for you?"

"Well...you're here with me. That's all I need for now."

And that was true. Alec's presence alone made him feel better, healthier. "Come and lay with me?" He asked further, already trying to make some more space for Alec. 

"Sure. Here, let me help you." 

Alec helped Magnus scoot over before he lay down beside him and pulled him into his arms, giving Magnus no time to get frustrated with his still weak body.

He could eat and drink on his own. Yes, that was progress. And it felt great that he could do this. But Magnus still felt too weak to even sit up on his own. Though he realized that he, indeed, was getting stronger.

Slowly putting his arm around Alec's waist, his head onto his soulmate's chest, Magnus just listened to Alec's steady heartbeat for a moment.

"So...what happened?"

This thought had crossed Magnus' mind more than often the past week. He'd felt his father's energy, draining his body, making him sick, killing him from the inside. He'd felt almost unbearable pain in his whole body, remembered the ache entirely, would maybe never forget it.

And he knew that Alec's father had had a part in that. But Magnus hadn't asked until now, and neither Alec nor one of the Silent Brother's had pushed him. Even if Magnus had assumed that something terrible could happen, he hadn't thought it involved his and Alec's father. 

Well. Even the High Warlock of Brooklyn could be wrong.

"What do you want to know?" Alec asked then, before planting a tender kiss on Magnus' forehead. The Warlock closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the love radiating from Alec. The love this precious Shadowhunter had for him.

"Everything."

And so, Alec told him everything that had happened and how. His voice broke from time to time, mostly when it came to what Robert had done. The guilt in Alec's voice broke Magnus' heart. And the shame for what his father had done. Magnus was sure that Alec felt beyond hurt for what Robert Lightwood had done. But Magnus would never blame him for his father's actions.

But Robert got what he deserved, he would rot in hell as Asmodeus' slave. That was more than Magnus could ask for. But well, it was the Clave, and they'd never accepted a soulmate bond between Downworlder and Shadowhunter. And with that came his next question.

"And the Clave isn't willing to save your father?"

"No, why would they? They think it's the best punishment he could get," Alec answered. Magnus immediately realized that Alec thought so as well. But he needed confirmation, craved to hear what his soulmate thought about everything that had happened.

"What do you think about that?"

"Me?" Magnus waited for a moment, giving Alec the time to think about his response. But when Alec finally answered, Magnus couldn't help but shudder.

"He hurt you on purpose. Did everything to make you suffer. He even cooperated with a Prince of Hell. But not with any Prince of Hell, no, with your father. They made you suffer. I don't know how much, but I saw your face...your body...by the Angels, Magnus, you almost died. He did that even if he knew we are Soulmates. He had no regrets. And I...I hope he'll have at least some of the pain he caused you. Because that's what he deserves. And much more. This person...my father...he's lost all my respect, and I'm glad that he got his punishment. He deserves to rot in hell."

Alec rambled on, holding Magnus in a firm grip as he spoke. Magnus didn't mind at all. The topic...it was hurtful to even talk about, but they had to go through it. They could work things out together. Alec started to speak once more, bringing Magnus out of his thoughts.

"I don't know what I've done if his plan had worked...if he'd really killed you. I...I don't think I would've survived this as well."

"Alexander..." Magnus only managed to whisper. Hearing that Alec dreaded what Robert had done to him, hearing the pain in his soulmate's voice, radiating from his whole body. It lifted a weight from Magnus' shoulders he didn't know existed. He'd thought that maybe, Alec blamed him for what had happened. But Alec never ceased to amaze him.

"I'm so sorry for what my father did to you, and I hope you can forgive me at some point," Alec added all so silently. And that was the moment, Magnus bent his head to look at his soulmate.

"Forgive you for what? Alexander, you were nothing but perfect in the past week. There's nothing to forgive. Nothing. I pushed you away most of the time since we officially met. And you took care of me so selflessly. I don't know anyone who would have done that."

Their eyes met, and Magnus smiled at Alec's tearful expression. The emotions caused to overwhelm both of them. But some things needed to be said.

"You're wonderful, Alexander. And though I have to admit that this experience was far from...enjoyable. I would go through it all over again if that means to be together with you. I always thought I had to protect you at any cost. That I had to hide our bond from the world. But I wasn't right. You're more powerful than I could ever imagine. Your strength alone kept me alive, Alexander. Don't think I didn't feel the bond that was made by the Silent Brother's. I wouldn't have made it without it...without _you_ , darling. So, thank you for saving me and staying at my side, making it easier for me to regain my strength. Thank you for being such a stubborn Shadowhunter, for being _my Shadowhunter_ ," Magnus finished with a tender smile. Alec blinked a few times, apparently flooded with emotions that dared to break free. 

"Magnus," he only answered after a moment, his voice raspy. "By the Angels, Magnus, I love you."

"As I love you, Alexander." 

They didn't know each other for long, but one thing was clear. Their love was something else. Something special. And Magnus couldn't help but smile as he put his head back onto Alec's chest, squeezing his Shadowhunter tenderly but yet as strong as possible.

"You said something...back when you were sick...Aku...I don't know the rest," Alec said after a moment, a little hesitant. "Is that your first language?"

Magnus nodded silently. "Yes, it is. I'm born in what is now Indonesia. And the words I said...Aku Cinta Kamu...they mean I love you," he explained, feeling his cheeks blushing a little. "I don't remember saying them, but I mean them nevertheless."

"I can't wait to learn more about you...as soon as you want to, of course," Alec murmured tenderly, yet sheepishly.

"It's a lot, Alexander. I've lived more than 400 years," he explained. "It'll take some time, but I will tell you everything," Magnus added. There was no one he'd told everything about his past, but for Alec...Magnus would do anything for him. And more so, Magnus wanted Alec to know all the things about him. He'd waited so many years for his soulmate. Knowing that he could have that now...that he could create a life with his soulmate...it meant everything to Magnus. 

"I'm patient."

"Oh, that you are, darling," Magnus hummed and closed his eyes, enjoying Alec's arms holding him tightly. "That you are."


	11. Chapter 11

**Two weeks later**  
Magnus was sitting on his bed, (im)patiently waiting for Catarina to come back from her conversation with the Silent Brothers. 

  
For the past week, Magnus had tried to assure everyone around him that he felt good enough to go home. That he would be okay on his own and wouldn't try to use his magic until he was back to his usual self. That he would wait until the Silent Brother's gave him their okay to try and start to train to get his power back.

But Catarina, one of his dearest and most extended friends, had been skeptical. Of course. She fucking knew him.

Magnus sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes along. 

Catarina, apart from Ragnor - may he rest in peace - knew him better than anyone. And she was right to doubt Magnus' patience when it came to his magic. 

Since the sickness, Magnus couldn't feel his magic anymore. He did feel better with every passing day, yes. But he still wasn't fully back on track, and it was fucking unnerving, to say at least. Magnus simply wanted to know if his magic was still there...somewhere inside of him. But the Silent Brother's had insisted that Magnus needed to recover first. That he had to be patient. 

Sighing once more, Magnus threw the book aside he'd pretended to read for the last thirty minutes. 

Fucking patience.

He slowly swung his legs out of bed and grabbed his cane before he all so slowly rose to his feet. And yes, he only used the cane because it had been a present from Alec as soon as Magnus had been strong enough to start walking around earlier that week.

Magnus would never admit that to anyone. Nope. And of course, he would never ever keep it in his loft as a reminder of how much Alec helped him through this. Pfff. He wasn't that sentimental. 

Looking at the cane, Magnus felt his lips tugging up into a tender smile. The things Alexander did to him! Even with such a simple little something like that. And Magnus had to admit that it really was a beautiful cane. Alec had thoughtfully picked blue and golden colors to decorate it, colors Magnus absolutely loved. 

Somehow, Alec had known that Magnus wouldn't use a simple, dull cane. But this one? It was special. Magnus didn't even know where Alec had managed to get such a unique thing. Just thinking about it let Magnus' heart speed up.

Oh, these emotions.

Hopefully, he could surprise his soulmate later today, when Alec would come back. His beautiful Shadowhunter used to stay with him as much as possible for the past weeks. 

But today, Alec's mother had asked him to go to the Institute for a few hours to get reports done on what had happened to Magnus and him. Only Alec's report was left, and the Clave was waiting for it. He'd hesitated for a moment, but Magnus had assured him that it was absolutely okay to leave him for a while. Even if he had to admit that he missed his Alexander profoundly. He was able to soothe Magnus' nerves when he struggled. Which was all the time lately. 

Magnus didn't feel like himself without his magic. 

He wasn't himself, to be honest. 

Not being allowed to even try if his powers were still within him...it took a toll on Magnus. 

Honestly, being patronized like that? He wasn't used to this. More so, he felt like nothing without it. His magic was all he'd had. Well, until now. Without saying something, Alec showed him that Magnus, indeed, was worth something, even without his magic.

And that felt really good, indeed.

And the Silent Brother's only meant well, Magnus knew it. But for God's Sake, he hated his current situation. He just wanted to be back to full health. Yesterday.

Sighing, Magnus took the few slow steps to a small table and sat down on a chair. He felt so restless, and it took Catarina forever to come back. Yes, she only went to the Silent Brother's about ten minutes ago, but well...patience had never been his strength.

Just when he was about to get up once more to go back to sit down on the bed, the door to his tiny room opened. 

Magnus' heartbeat sped up the moment his friend came into view.

"Please...I can only stand good news. Honestly, Cat, I can't stay for a day longer. I am grateful for everything the Silent Brother's did to help me, still do, don't get that wrong. But I miss my home. I miss Chairman, my bed, my shower. I even miss the noise! Ah,

I miss everything!" Magnus slowly threw an arm up in the air as he talked, underlining his words. A little dramatically, yes. 

But hey! He just wanted to go home.

Catarina only smiled understandingly at Magnus' desperate gesture. And Magnus might've caught a little amusement for the spit of a second. He would've smiled at his behavior as well if he weren't that desperate to come home.

"Oh, I see. You're getting back on track, huh?"

She closed the door behind her and took the seat right next to Magnus, smiling fondly at him. But Magnus only glared back at his friend. 

"I need answers, Cat! Answers to my problems!" Yes. Yes, he was a little dramatic, but he missed his home, for fuck's sake.

"Your problems? Oh, how much I missed you, Magnus," Catarina chirped, earning another desperate groan from Magnus.

"Cat...please!"

"Okay, okay," Cat laughed cheerfully before she took his hand and squeezed it gently.

"You can go home...congratulations," she started. Magnus couldn't believe it. He stared at Catarina, his mouth dropping open at the same time.

"I..." he started, but Catarina continued before he could even say another word.

"You're allowed to go home, but under the following conditions: Someone has to stay with you. You're still not healthy enough to be alone. You're not allowed to try if your magic works until the Silent Brother's give their okay. You'll have a daily check-up on your condition...from me, and I will stay in contact with the Silent Brother's. If there's any sign that you're not getting better or that you tried to use your magic, you'll be back here in no time. It's a high risk to use your magic before your body can handle it. You know how powerful you are, Magnus. You have to understand..."

"Okay, okay! I agree with every condition, Catarina. I'll cooperate."

As hard as it was. Catarina was right. And Magnus knew it. He just didn't want it to be, but he hadn't any say in that. And the desperate wish to go home was more important than his magic...for now.

"Well, you have to agree, there's no other way for you if you wanna go home. Otherwise, the Silent Brother's won't let you go. But who do you want to stick around with you until you're better?" Cat asked, watching Magnus curiously as she did. "You know that I can't do it because of work. Even if I would try to if you'd ask me. Though I have to admit that I'm sure I would want to kill you after only a few hours. You're a pain in the ass when you're sick, Magnus."

Magnus only smiled at that. 

He knew he was impatient as fuck, but for hell's sake, he wasn't used to getting sick. Wasn't used to need help from others. Though he had to admit that he enjoyed, really enjoyed the support from a special Shadowhunter. And maybe, Alec would like to help him out, stay with him until he felt better. Until he was allowed to be alone at home. Magnus couldn't think of a better company than Alec. They'd have time to get to know each other better, something they hadn't really much time to since they met. So yes, it was an easy decision. He'd loved to have Alec around him. 

Smiling, hopefully, Magnus opened his mouth to finally answer his friend when the door to his room opened once more, revealing his dearest Alexander. As if he'd known that Magnus was thinking of him.

Magnus' smile grew more fortunate, if it was possible the moment, Alec stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry, the report took forever," he said with a sigh as he moved to Magnus and pressed a tender kiss on his lips. "Hi, Catarina," he added with a soft smile towards her. Magnus only smiled more at that. Knowing that his friend and Alexander came along with each other meant a lot to him.

"Hey dear," Cat only answered, yet with a smile on her lips before she turned to Magnus once more. "You know the rules, Magnus. Let me know when you're ready, alright?"

"Sure, darling. Thank you," Magnus answered, feeling himself leaning into the touch of Alec's hand on his back.

"Alright, bye, my lovebirds."

Cat hugged both of them before leaving the room, leaving Magnus and a very curious Alec on their own again.

"What happened? Which rules did she mean?" Alec asked as soon as he'd taken Cat's former seat. "Is everything alright?"

Magnus could almost feel the worry radiating off Alec as he took the Shadowhunter's hand in his and nodded.

"Everything's good. Great, to be honest. I'm allowed to go home, Alexander." Magnus couldn't help but grin, fortunately. 

He could go home. 

Finally. 

And Alec seemed to be just as happy about it as Magnus was.

"That's great news! I'm so happy for you," he answered smilingly before a slight frown appeared on his forehead. "But what did Cat mean when she mentioned the rules?" He asked then, looking at Magnus with his goddamn beautiful hazel eyes. God, Magnus could get lost in them, that was for sure.

"I'll have to take it slow, I'm not allowed to use my magic, and someone has to stay with me until I'm better. A few conditions only, Alexander. Though I have to admit that not being allowed to even try if my magic is still there, really is the hardest part."

Alec nodded in understanding. He squeezed Magnus' hand tenderly. 

"I mean, I don't know how it feels, but I understand that it must be hard for you, being without magic when you had it for so long. But I'm sure that it'll be back in no time. You just need a little more rest."

Magnus really, really wanted to believe in Alec's words. He smiled softly, deciding to think as positive as Alec for now. It was a good day, and Magnus wanted it to stay like that.

"Well, I have to believe you then, have I?"

Alec grinned at that as he nodded. "Of course. I mean, I don't know how these things work...uhm, with your magic and all. But I know that you still need some time to get back on track. And maybe, your magic needs the same time?"

Magnus nodded thoughtfully. He hadn't thought about it. Well, Magnus never had to think about it, to be honest. His magic had always been there, a constant in his life, he relied on. "You're right. Patience isn't my strength, I have to admit that. But I'm trying, and gratefully, I'll have company all the time to distract me."

He really wanted to ask Alec to stay with him. But now that his soulmate was sitting in front of him, Magnus' insecurities held him back. They only were a couple for a few weeks now, and Magnus had been sick or asleep most of the time. He was sure as hell that Alec wasn't willing to take care of him forever.

But well, Magnus seemed to be wrong more often lately.

"I'll pack my bag as quick as possible. Will Cat bring you back?"

"Uh..." Magnus honestly was stunned for a moment as he processed the news. He wasn't speechless very often. "You want to stay with me? Honestly?"

"Yes? I mean...only if you want to, of course. If you want Catarina to stay with you, that's fine as well. But I would...if you want me to stay with you," Alec rambled on, a flush appearing on his face. 

He was fucking adorable, and Magnus was sure that he fell in love even deeper with his beautiful Shadowhunter.

"Of course I want you to stay with me, Alexander," Magnus answered after a moment, his voice hoarse with emotions. In all those years he'd lived, he'd never had that. Not once. And hell, it felt so good to have someone willing to take care of you when you couldn't do it on your own. With Alec, things were so much easier. Magnus felt at ease, even if his magic didn't work at the moment. Yet, he felt hopeful in Alec's presence. And the Shadowhunter helped him so selflessly, without giving Magnus bad feelings about his current state. He was just what the warlock needed and so much more.

"It's settled then?" Alec asked hopefully, squeezing Magnus' hand tenderly once more.

"Yes," Magnus nodded along, earning the most fortunate smile from his soulmate.

"Great! Wow...I mean...I really can't wait for you to leave this place," Alec said enthusiastically, bringing his arms around his soulmate after letting go of his hand. Magnus gladly leaned into the warmth of Alec's body. Even if he'd been sitting most of the time, he still began to feel exhausted. Leaning against his beautiful Shadowhunter, who immediately cradled Magnus against his chest, meant a little, comforting rest.

"Same here, darling. I really miss my home. How's the Chairman doing?"

Closing his eyes, Magnus listened to Alec's soothing voice, who promptly started to fill him into the Chairman's well-being.

* * *

* * *

Only a few hours later, Magnus finally stepped out of the portal Catarina had created for him and Alec. Leaning heavily on his cane, Magnus realized how drained he was. He'd been up for half the day, and oh boy, he felt even more exhausted after the travel through the portal.

As if sensing Magnus' unease, Alec brought an arm around his waist, holding him in place.

"Hey, let's sit down for a moment?" Alec asked silently as they made their way to Magnus' couch.

Sitting down with an exhausted huff, Magnus closed his eyes for a moment as he sank into the soft cushion. Feeling his body relaxing immediately, Magnus sighed. Oh yes, that felt like heaven.

"Are you okay?" Alec's worried voice made him open his eyes again. Magnus smiled tenderly at Alec, who'd crouched down in front of him.

"Just exhausted. I should've rested more today, but I was just too excited," Magnus answered truthfully with a shrug. "But other than that, I'm fine, darling."

Alec smiled softly at him. Understanding was written all over his face.

"Well, we should eat something and just relax for the rest of the day, what do you think?"

"I think that's a very great idea, Alexander. But first of all...where's my grumpy little Chairman?"

"I'm pretty sure he's lying in your bed."

"He knows what's good," Magnus chuckled, feeling the cushion of the couch dipping beside him. Naturally, he leaned into Alec's body as he felt his soulmate's arm wrapping around his shoulder, cradling him closer.

"That he does," Alec agreed. "Shall I get him for you?"

"Oh, no. I'm sure he will come on his own if he feels the need to greet me," Magnus answered cheerfully, fully aware of the fact that his cat was...well, special. He closed his eyes once more, feeling himself relaxing against his Alexander.

"If you say so," Alec answered, his voice carrying an amused sound.

"Believe me, darling. It's better that way. The Chairman hates to be disturbed while he's resting."

"I realized that earlier that week. He's got some claws, that's for sure."

"Did he hurt you?" Magnus opened his eyes again, bending his head to look at his Shadowhunter.

"Just a little scratch. Nothing an Iratze couldn't heal. I should've known better," Alec answered soothingly.

"I'm sorry, anyway. You fed him, and that's the way he thanked you. He's a pain in the ass."

"Oh, don't worry, I like him anyway. He's unique."

"That he is," Magnus couldn't help but chuckle. Not many of the people he knew liked his cat. He was grumpy and not the most beautiful cat...but he'd chosen Magnus, and Magnus honestly couldn't think of a life without that grumpy cat anymore. And

Alec...he was different in every way possible.

"I love you, Alexander. You know that, right?"

Alec squeezed him tenderly and pressed his lips on the top of his head in a gentle kiss.

"Of course. And I love you, Magnus."

* * *

* * *

While Magnus took a little nap on the couch, Alec prepared dinner for them. Checking on Magnus from time to time, Alec couldn't help but smile fondly at the sight of his soulmate. 

Chairman Meow finally had made his way to his owner. The grumpy cat had made herself comfortable on Magnus' legs, curled into a furry ball. Magnus had placed a hand on his cat. The two of them obviously enjoyed each other's presence a lot as they lay there, fast asleep. Alec could watch them forever.

Magnus had gained some weight over the past two weeks. Well, he still was way too thin for Alec's taste, but now that Magnus was at home, Alec was sure that he would be back to his usual self in no time. Magnus had missed his apartment a lot, the comfort it gave him. Alec perfectly understood that. As great as the Silent Brother's were at healing, they weren't able to provide comfort. Apart from Brother Zachariah, they were distant, their rooms spare and cold. Nothing Magnus was used to. Now that he was back in his loft, the Shadowhunter was sure he would heal more quickly.

Alec would make sure that Magnus would rest adequately. 

That he would take care of himself.

Magnus wasn't patient enough. Alec knew that. 

But he would help the warlock as much as possible.

Alec could understand his soulmate's frustration. Magnus had never been without his magic. He wasn't used to being weak. To lean on other people for help. It was obvious. But together they could work on that. And if Magnus was all back on track, Alec was sure that his magic would reappear.

Alec didn't know how, but he simply knew it.

He silently stepped over to Magnus, cupping his cheek gently. 

"Dinner's ready," Alec whispered before he tenderly placed a kiss onto his soulmate's lips.

They ate dinner on the couch. Magnus still felt exhausted, and that way, they could watch a movie like they'd planned earlier. After eating, they laid back down and made themselves comfortable. Magnus quickly ended in Alec's arms, the warlock's head placed on the Shadowhunter's chest as if he belonged just in that spot.

Alec heard his soulmate sighing in relaxation as he melted into his arms. Squeezing Magnus tenderly, Alec smiled to himself, feeling that the warlock was enjoying their time together just as much as he did. 

Pretty quick, Alec felt Malec drifting off to sleep. It had been a long and exhausting day for his soulmate. Alec carefully threw a blanket over them. And just as if he'd sensed it, the Chairman came back to claim his place on Magnus' legs, making himself comfortable again. Yes, that was nice. Alec thoroughly enjoyed this moment, having Magnus in his arms, the cat with them. It felt like a family. 

By the Angels, he was so glad that Magnus had agreed to a relationship. That he was willing to spend their time together. Alec couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Even if his father had done many bad things to him and Magnus, it hadn't changed anything between them. They still trusted each other with all their being. And Alec was very grateful for that. He would cherish every moment he would get to spend at Magnus' side. That was for sure.

He didn't even know when he fell asleep. But what Alec knew, when he woke up hours later to the Chairman jumping straight across his face, was that he never wanted to leave his place at Magnus' side ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @clarasophia90 on Twitter, I just created the account but I can't wait to meet you there :)
> 
> If you haven't read my other story "No One Said It's Going To Be Easy" please, give it a try ♥


End file.
